Love Like This
by zanessahearts
Summary: Gabriella was a by stander, she was just there, noticed but not to much, and that was the way she liked it. Until Troy Bolton came in her life and turned it in a completely different direction. M for language and Adult References
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first FanFiction story and my first chapter**

**the rest will be longer this one its just to see if you guys like it**

**It's troyella duh haha and it's pretty good, i like it**

**  
Read/Review please :)**

* * *

I walked through the doors of East High, people turned to look. Not because of me, no i wish it was because of me, but im just a bystander, nothing really special. No they were starring because my brothers had decided to pay a visit to my school, their old school. Tommy and Jay walked on each side of me, Tommy and Jay are twins their my only brothers they were the basketball captains and the ultimate jocks when they went here but they finished school when i was in year 10 and went to college at Duke they were now red hawks, but people never forgot about them, how could they? My brothers were the most popular people to eve hit the face of East High, and of course my sisters were just as popular, i am the youngest of my family of 5. 2 older protective brothers and 2 older beautiful sisters, i get overlooked alot. I'm known as Tommy and Jay's sister, or Marissa and Stephanie's sisters, no guy would dare go near me around my brothers unless they were my friends and weren't going to hit on me.

It's not like i'm one of those loners who sit in the cafeteria alone, i mean i was Tommy and Jay's younger sister and that has to get me somewhere, I've had boyfriends before but they didn't last to long my brothers made sure of that, they would threaten them and then they would get scared and dump me, the last boyfriend i had was last October it went all the way to December but he moved to New York, just my luck right? I think it had to do about my brothers and sister's finding out we were having sex. I couldnt wait forever? And he seemed like the type of guy i wanted to give my virginity to, and he was. It's now a couple months later, and finally i was a senior.

Me and my brothers stop near the gym, they came to talk to their old coach who was retiring this year, i mean he's like 60 i can't believe he made it this far.

"We'll cya later Gabby" Tommy told me and Jay nodded walking through the gym doors

"Yeah i love you to" i yelled after them sarcastically, They looked back and blew me a kiss, i laughed before turning back to the other direction towards my lockers, i was wearing a plain tight black thank top and ripped demin short shorts with black gladiators, hey just because i'm a by stander doesnt mean i cant have style. I walked over to my locker to see my best friend Sharpay Evans waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked while i dived into my locker "I have been waiting for you here, for like 2 minutes!"

I laughed "I was at the gym with my brothers" I said getting my books for today out of my locker.

"Jay's back?" She asked, Sharpay has always had a crush on Jay, i can't see why.. he's a pig

"Yes Sharpay, he's back. And yes he still is with that girl Jemma"

"Whatever, Jemma has nothing on me" She smiled. I loved Sharpay, i loved her overreacting and craziness, everyone has one in their life, and that one for me was Sharpay. I had known her since grade 5 but we weren't friends till year 7, simply because she wasnt as bitchy anymore, well at least to me

I closed my locker and we started walking towards the cafeteria where we always met up with the rest of out group

"So I said, he better ask me out before tomorrow or else I'm going to say yes to Chace Sharpay always had guys chasing after her, it was something I was used to by now.

"So let me get this straight, you like Zeke but you wont go out with him until he asks you out face to face?" i asked pulling my books up to my chest.

"Yes, Ella I won't stand for that phone call asking out shit, it needs to be in front of me and he needs to do it quick" I rolled my eyes, Sharpay had always had a thing for the name Ella and a few years ago she discovered my name had Ella in it, ever since then she has only ever called me Ella unless she was angry at me

"Ok, fair enough" I just laughed

"We have to get you another boy, before you close over" I didn't even wanna know what that meant, and technically I have only had sex like 3 times, Sharpay was still a virgin, you wouldn't pick it from her but she is.

We made it inside the cafeteria and walked over to out table where Taylor and Ryan (Sharpay's brother) were waiting. Wait there's something missing, a certain afro basketball dummy isn't here

"Hey" me and Sharpay greeted and Taylor and Ryan smiled back

"Where's Chad" I asked Taylor, Taylor and Chad had been going out since I introduced them to each other 3 years earlier. They were extremely cute together and I take that as my doing, go me!

"Who knows, maybe he's with his little skank friend, as if I could give a shit" She said in a quiet tone looking down on the ground

"Is something wrong?" Sharpay looked up from her compact mirror and stated the obvious

"She's pissed off" Ryan spoke up, ok that is how you know Ryan and Sharpay are related

"Oh great his coming" Taylor turned her head the other way

"Babe, i told you me and Cassie are nothing" Chad said walking up from behind me

"Cassie, your fucking that ugly whore, geez Chad why don't you just go out with a hippo?" Sharpay spoke up

"I'm not, were just friends" Chad said more to Taylor than to any of us

"Sure" Taylor walked off

"Follow her man" Ryan pushed Chad in Taylors direction, Chad nodded and ran off. Ryan was good when it came to other peoples relationships but he had never really had one himself, I felt bad for him, at least I had had some kinds of relationships

"Well I got to get to homeroom, and I'm going to bump into Zeke.. just to give him a little nudge" We both laughed and Sharpay walked off

"And then there were two" I turned around to Ryan and he laughed. Yes I like the corny lines in movies, so what?

"Sorry Gabs but I gotta go see Mrs. Darbus about the new school play, I'll see you later" We hugged and he walked off, I looked around a sighed. Well I might as well go to my homeroom now. Usually I have Chad and Taylor to hang out with at homeroom, but they'll be fighting and I didn't feel like being in the middle today so I'm making the decision of hanging with Kelsie.

I held onto my books tightly as I walked through the hallways, people were everywhere since the bell had just rang, the main hallway is always the craziest and most packed in mornings and unfortunately for me my homeroom was smack bang in the middle, people pushed to get past me and I felt myself losing balance and falling to the ground, once I hit it seemed like everyone had ran into their homerooms to leave me stranded in the middle of the hall way with my stuff spread everywhere

"Shit" I mumbled to myself gathering all my books together.

"You need help?" I turned around to see him, the most gorgeous blue eyed guy I had ever seen, he was wearing demine jeans with a black polo top, his hair had that perfect 'just out of bed look' he was hot.. and he was staring at me wondering why I hadn't said anything yet

"uh.. yeah thanks" hey look words, I didn't think I'd be able to speak. Points for me!

The guy chuckled and bent down picking up some of my books "Does this always happen to you or Is this a first?" He handed me my books and I just looked up at him into his gorgeous blue eyes, damn this boy was hot. And pretty tall, I'd have to wear like 6 inch heels to get up to his height, but then again I'm short to everyone..

"Yeah kinder, well not really.. maybe" I spat out, great going Gabriella. Nice way to look like an idiot

Tall dark and handsome just chuckled, wait tall dark and handsome is to much to say in one go. How about sexy? Yeah that'll work. So sexy wanna go out?

"My names Troy" he stuck his hand out to me once again I just looked down starring at his hand, my hands were tied up holding my books that were once in a neat pile but are now just everywhere.

"Gabriella.. are you knew here or something?" I asked starting to walk towards my homeroom

Troy chased after me stopping on the right side of me "Yeah, from New York" wow he's from New York, can you say hot?

"That is so cool I've always wanted to go there, but I don't think I'd fit In all the girls over there are like freaking models and I'm to short to be a model" Stop talking Gabriella "Not that you know every girl there is a model, I'm just saying their pretty over there" why am I still talking? "ok I'll shut up now" yeah nice way to end it Gabby, I felt like I could slap myself over the head, but I refrained once I heard his chuckle again

"You're a very interesting girl Gabriella Montez, and don't worry your a lot prettier then most of the girls there" He looked over at me and smirked once he saw me blush, ok I've gotten a lot of pickups before and I didn't blush so what's so different about this guy? Wait how did he know my last name?

I opened my mouth to say something but Troy cut me off "This is your homeroom right?" He asked me as we reached my homeroom

"Uh.. yeah" How did he know that? This is weird…

"Well I'll see you around Gabriella" he smirked before walking off

This guy is smooth, now I have another reason to go to school

* * *

**So what did you guys think?****  
**

**I kinder like it, its not my best chapter but i had to re-write it like heap just to get it right Review please i need your guys thoughts about it**

**  
Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! lol i'm having a hole heap of fun writing these for you**

**I had to replace this chapter cause i realized i called Troy, Zac a hole heap of times.**

**So hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Love like this

I walked out of Science the next day with Taylor. I hadn't seen Troy since out little encounter yesterday and i was kinder pissed, yes i have a thing for Troy I mean who wouldn't with a guy that hot? He already has like every girl in East High whipped around his finger. But seriously i was off my A game yesterday but today is different, i am ready to flirt! If only he didn't disappear into thin air!

"I can not believe he did that to me?!" Taylor screamed from next to me, oh wait what is she talking about again? Damn i gotta pay attention.. I'll just go along

"Yeah, i know.. can't believe it?" ok was that good enough?

Taylor looked over at me "You weren't listening to me were you?"

"... uhh, no not really, Sorry Tay, i have a lot on my mind" Ok so she caught me..

"Well listen now.. it's one thing to like make me think he's cheating on me with Cassie" ohh that's what she's talking about, ok Gabriella be a good friend and help Tay "But to make me forgive him and then tell me we'll hang out on lunch but never show up is a hole different thing!" She went on

"Oh is that what this is about? Hun He told me he was behind in homework, that's probably why he didn't come to you at lunch yesterday"

"Well i could have helped him.. whatever, he has a lot of sucking up to do" She spat out before we reached the cafeteria

The cafeteria at lunch was one of the worst places to be, there's kids making out, screaming for no reason, getting into fights, and arguing to the lunch ladies about the crap food.

Taylor pointed over to our table that we generously shared with Chad's skanky cheerleading friends and gross bulky jocks, he was one of the most popular guys on the basketball team, so there are constantly people around him. We walked over to the table, Taylor must have fallen behind in the crowd of people because when i got to our gang Chad stood up to talk to me

"Hey gabby" We hugged

"You are in trouble, why didn't you just hang out with her at lunch?" I whispered to him quickly before Taylor came

"I forgot, we had a basketball thing, tryouts. But i seriously didn't mean to not go." He looked at me with a sad expression, i felt bad for little Chad. Taylor can be a little harsh some times, but its all for the good. I mean no girl wants her heart broken

I patted Chad on the head before giving him a sympathy smile and sitting down next to Sharpay and Zeke. I looked behind me and found out that Chad and Taylor had already started arguing

"So has he asked you out yet?" I whispered to Sharpay

Sharpay glanced over to Zeke who was talking to some other guy "No, i don't want to say yes to Chace, but i will just to teach him a lesson" She started to pick at her salad

I looked around the table, people had been added to our group making it squishier, the cheerleaders (Which i never talk to) were sitting on the jocks laps, Ryan had his arm around Kelsie, Then there was Chad and Taylor who had taken a set when they calmed down, and then there was.. OMG, it was him, i'm freaking out. Troy is sitting right next to Sharpay, how did i not see him? I watched as him and Chad joked about something. Had he noticed me? Maybe he didn't.. how could he not? He better notice me.

"I know he's hot right" Sharpay whispered to me and giggled while i just nodded "He's new, Chad helped him get a spot on the basketball team yesterday" she winked at me giving me a nudge "I think we found your new boy Ella"

I didn't say anything, i was to busy thinking of ways to talk to him. What should i say, hey Troy remember me? The girl on the floor you helped yesterday!.. ok no i'm not gonna make the first move, he should talk to me at some point of lunch, hopefully.

"I'm gonna go get some fries, who wants to come?" Ryan yelled over the noise to everyone, crap now i'm hungry

"Sure, I'll come" I stood up "I hope you know your buying me fries" I smiled at Ryan

"Alright fine, come on" He laughed walking off

I looked over at Troy who was in a conversation with Chad and Zeke about something, ok good Stay right there sexy I'll be back.. just gonna get me some food. I ran after Ryan and we got into the food line. Today's special crap and more crap, who ever really eats this stuff is whacked. Well my brothers used to eat it, so that just proves my point more. I stood near the back since Ryan was getting my fries for me, what a good boy

"So i didn't get a hello" I heard from behind me and whooshed my head around to see Troy standing there smirking "I mean i helped you with your stuff yesterday, i think i should get a hello"

I smiled "Ok.. hello" my ears filled with his chuckle, geez this boy was beyond hot, god he's like freaking Brad Pitt. He was wearing the same jeans as yesterday with a white t-shirt that said rock and roll on it the only fault would be the ray bans covering his gorgeous eyes

"So i heard your on the basketball team.. go you" i added in the end and he smiled at me

"Yeah, i knew Chad from ages ago and he got me on"

I went to say something back before i was interrupted

"Hey Troy!" A girl with bleach blonde hair called from her table waving her hands in the air

Troy tore his eyes of me to look over at her, he chuckled and looked back over me, his eyes gazed down my body. I was wearing a purple summer dress that showed off my curves stopping well above my knees, i had to run out of the house to make sure my brothers didn't catch me wearing it, but my sisters would be completely different. If they saw me wearing a dress they'd cry and complain about how their little sister is growing up.

"So you basically got ever girl in school whipped around your finger" I commented on all the girls that were looking in his direction

Troy smirked "I don't know about every girl, so what's up with you? Got a boyfriend?"

Wow, why would he want to know if i have a boyfriend? Do I? wait of course i don't. I looked up at him, he had taken off his glasses and those beautiful eyes were staring right at me......... Oh ok now what did he ask me?

"uh na, single" I smiled and he smiled back.

"No way" Troy commented to me no less then 15 minutes later as we walked through the hallways.. yeah i'm chilling with sexy, go me!

"I swear on my mothers life it happened" i laughed

"Sharpay made out with a guy who turned out to be a girl?" he asked me

"Yeah" i laughed "She has convinced herself it didn't happen, but we all know better than that" We stopped next to someone's locker, i don't know who's but hey it's gotta be someones, and Troy leaned against the lockers "So why'd you move here?" I stood in front of him making sure there was a big enough gap between us or else i cant be taken in for my actions.

"Uh my mum got a job up here and yeah i guess it just happened" He smiled at me, with those perfect teeth. Ok Gabriella control yourself

"I've lived in the same place all my life" I stated, ok I'm actually getting pretty good at talking to him now, i dont blank out as much as i thought i would.. ha YAY

Troy chuckled "So Brie, i don't believe the hole 'I'm single' thing, a sexy girl like you has got to have someone going on in there life" keep talking like that buddy and you will be that someone

I giggled "I havent had a boyfriend since like the end of last year, what about you?"

"Well i just moved here so.. that would be a no"

"Well you shouldn't have any trouble finding a girlfriend here, your mega cute" I smiled, wow was i flirting? I can flirt around him!

Troy chuckled "your cute" He pushed off the wall and nudged me before starting to walk as if saying 'follow me' "So Chad told me you have like two massive older brothers" he told me once i caught up with him

"Yeah, i guess that would be how you describe them" I giggled, what's with me today? I'm giggling out my freaking ears around this guy. And i am not a giggler

"So i'm guessing i get like beaten up if i ever touched you?" He turned his head to look sideways at me

I looked straight seeing Troy in the corner of my eye smirking at me "Yeah i guess you would"

"Well, brothers never really stopped me before" Ok heart attack!

I smiled and opened my mouth to say something before the bell cut me off

"What do you have?" Troy asked me changing the subject

"Drama" i answered back

"Same, come on"

"Aloha!" I called out as i walked through the doors of my house

"Hey babe" Marissa walked out from the kitchen "How was school?"

If only she knew how amazing my day was, me and Troy who i have officially named my toy boy, hey he always calls me Brie which i think is totally cute and you cant shorten Troy and i dont wanna call him Troysie cause that is just wrong! So toy boy it is, anyways we figured out we had Math, Drama, Health, and Art together which isn't as much as i was hoping for but i'm not complaining. We talked about heaps of stuff, like ex boyfriends/girlfriends, how freakishly smart i am, about his family (his dad died when he was 5 and i felt really bad for bringing it up but he said it was 'all cool') and we even got down to favorite colors and small talk like that, he drove me home :)

"Amazingly awesome!" I smiled as i walked past her through to the kitchen where i knew everyone else would be, i dogged my siblings and went straight for the fridge

"Hey Gabby, does this look like a wart to you?" Jay kicked off a shoe and walked over to me pointing down at his toe

"EWW! Ok that is disgusting, i have no idea how you get so many girls" I said the last part under my breath and he didn't seem to here

"Jay put your freaking shoe's back on" Tommy walked over to me and ducked his head into the fridge like i had just did

"Fine, but if it's some freaky mutant disease and i die, it should be on your conscience" Jay put his shoe back on and i had to laugh at that last comment

"Hey guys, bye guys" Stephanie walked out from upstairs and went for the door

"Where are you going?" My mum called out from the loungeroom

"On a date!" Stephanie yelled out heading for the door.. uh huh if she thinks were just gonna let her go out on her date without giving us details she is very wrong

"Hold up!" Marissa called out to her and Stephanie stood still in her tracks, no one EVER crossed Marissa, I followed M over to Stephanie and Tommy and Jay walked up behind us "First of, where did you met? Is he cute? Where does he work? And is he cute?" she asked Stephanie with a serious look on her face

"umm.. we met at Mac Donald's, he is totally cute, he's just working at a pizza place right now but thats only because he's in his last year of college and he wants to be 100% focused on his work and i already told you he is cute" Stephanie took a breath in and looked over at Marissa

Marissa broke out in a smile "You go have fun girl"

"Whoa wait, i wanna met this guy" Jay spoke up

"Hey i'm older than you" Stephanie scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion

"So?" Jay shrugged

"Leave her alone" I spoke up

"Thankyou!" Stephanie hugged me "Bye guys, i'll give you the PG details later!" She called out before running out of the house

"They grow up so fast" Jay watched as Stephanie left with a goofy look on his face

"Shut up" Me Marissa and Tommy said at the same time causing us all to laugh

"Come on Gabs, you have to help me with my college homework" Tommy wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me towards the stairs

"You get Homework in college?" i asked

"Hey Ella!" Sharpay ran over to me and Kelsie on Friday morning "Hellooo Kelsieee" She sang as she reached us

Kelsie laughed "Hey Shar" Ryan had asked Kelsie out the other day so we thought we should hang out with her and get to know her for Ryan, even though i did used to hang out with her, but no one else did

"Guess where you me and Tay are going after schooool?" She waited for me to guess

"Swimming?" I guessed, it was really hot and i really felt like swimming right now. I was wearing ripped demin jeans and a grey tank top with black and silver pump heels

"Ew no way, to the mall!" Sharpay squealed and Kelsie laughed

"Shar, you go to the mall like every day, yet you still get excited" I laughed

"yeah well you don't come with most of the time and there is like a major sale on like 50% up off of like every store!. And don't even think of giving me your crap excuses, cause you know i will drag you there and buy you anything i think will look good on you"

"Yeah i learned that the hard way"

"Kels, you can come to" Sharpay offered, Sharpay usual doesn't like making new friends, aside from the ones she already has, but she decided to change the rules for Kelsie since we were all on her backs for not being nice to her

"umm, ok"

Sharpay squealed "Great!"

"Hey Brie" Troy walked over to us with Chad and Taylor behind him, oh yeah they had made up after Chad set up a romantic dinner for them at her house the other night, i got all the details from Taylor and i have to say i am proud of my Chadster

"Hey by the way did i tell you, you are now picking me up in the mornings, i can not take those buses anymore!" Ok so i didn't really mind the buses, but Troy had been dropping me off at my house since Tuesday this week and we had been getting pretty close (friend whys) he also drop's Chad off so the three of us usual chill at one of our houses

"Ok, i was gonna pick you up this morning, but Chad toke to long getting ready. That guy spends like half an hour on his hair alone" He joked

I laughed "yeah, well it's a lot of hair going on. Your lucky cause you got the hole 'out of bed hair' going for you" I giggled

Troy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but was pulled away by some of the guys on the basketball team and a bunch of cheerleaders, that seemed to happen to us alot, we would always get inturupted

"What was that?" Sharpay turned to me once Troy had left and Chad and Taylor had reached our group

"Nothing" i tried to not look into her eyes, she could get anything out of anyone with just one look in the eyes

"Gabriella Montez since when were you and mr. Biceps bff's?" I laughed at the Mr. Biceps wait uh oh did she call me by my actual name? I accidentally looked over at her, she was starring me down while the others were in their own little conversation i noticed Ryan was now with us and was holding hands with Kelsie AWW!

"Ok ok we're friends, that's it" I raised my hands in surrender

Sharpay smiled "Well maybe we should invite them to the mall with us.. we need someone to hold our bags anyway"

I didn't argue with Sharpay, that was something no one would ever win with Sharpay, somehow someway she always got her way, but half the time no one really minded since we were used to it

"Ok Chad and Ryan you are now invited to what started as a girls day at the mall to a mission at the mall" She interrupted Chad and Ryan's conversation

"A mission at the mall?" He chuckled "What's the mission?, hey Gabs!" He hugged me letting go of Taylor

"Mission get Ella a man" Sharpay said simply which turned Kelsie and Taylor's attention away from each other towards me, Shar, Chad and Ryan's.

"Mission get Ella a man?" Ryan laughed "Sweet sis"

"Who's the man?" Taylor asked "And how do i not know you like some one?"

"I don't think anyone!" I spoke up, ok maybe that was a tiny lie, but whatever, i knew Taylor and Sharpay knew when i was lying, i didn't much care about them knowing i like Troy but i didn't really want Chad and Ryan knowing cause i know them and they will say something or do something totally embarrassing around Troy and i will have no chance what so ever getting with him

"Oh yeah and Chad make sure you bring Toy Troy with you" Sharpay gave me a smile and a nudge

Oh great this should be fun..

* * *

**did you like it? I did, i think this chapter is one of my favorite ones i've writing. I know there's not much Troyella but it's just the start of the story.**

**Anyways, i was thinking of starting a new story, but i have no idea what it will be about yet, so stay tuned haha i've always wanted to say that :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here it is episode 3**

**sorry if it says Zac instead of Troy cause i always used to write stories with their actual names and i'm not quiet used to it yet**

* * *

"GABS!! Help me with this would you?" Jay asked me from the lounge room, I walked over to him to see both Jay and Tommy along with some of their college friends playing guitar hero, Jay was the lead guitar and he was sucking

"Why do you want my help?" I sat down on the couch

"Cause your better at this then me" Jay's eyes didn't leave the t.v and he bite his tongue through his teeth as if it would help.

"Na, you can do it"

"YES!" Tommy pumped his fist in the air once the game was over "Me and Jamie win again" He looked over at Jay and i think Stephan or something lick that with a smile planted on his face "Your owe us a movie"

"You were betting on Movies?" i asked them, guys are weird

"Yeah next time we go to the movies, they gotta pay for us" Tommy shrugged

"It was the only thing we could think off" Jay laughed setting down his guitar as the two friends packed up the game

"Where are you going in that?" Tommy asked eyeing my outfit, Hey it isn't that bad! I actually really like it

"I don't even show that much skin" I looked down at my outfit, i was wearing once of those really tight skinny leg jeans colored white with rip's going all the way down my legs and a navy t-shirt with a picture of a leopard on the front, and the best part of my outfit was my new shoes they were awesome! Black strapy 3 inch heels, and what better day to show them off then the day i'm going shopping with toy boy troy?

"What's with the holes Gabriela, you can see half your fucking thighs"

"You can not" i replied

"Where are you going anyways?" Jay spoke up, thank god for Jay he never really was that protective over me, sure for guys but never about the clothes i wear unless there really slutty (which i would never wear) or something that made me look like a total douche

"I'm going out to the mall with my friends" Suddenly the door bell rang "And that would be some of them" I ran over to the door opening it to show Sharpay and Taylor

"Hey bitch!" Sharpay hugged me

"Bitch?" I asked letting go of her

Taylor rolled her eyes before hugging me "She's into calling people bitches today"

"ohhh" I laughed

"I love your outfit" Sharpay nodded in approval, thank you at least some one likes it "Especially the jeans, look at you dressing up for Mr. Basketball" Sharpay smiled and laughed, we had so many nick names for Troy i was beginning to lose count

"Come on lets go, were meting the rest there" Taylor grabbed on my arm

"Bye!" I yelled out to my brothers as Taylor pulled me out of the house and i closed the door behind me

"Alright I'm not coming out to the mall with you girls anymore, if all I'm going to be doing is holding bags" Chad complained as Sharpay gave him another bag an hour later, so far i had only bought a pair of really cute flats that i thought were awesome, and not to expensive to

"Suck it up princess" Sharpay smiled looping her arm through mine and pulling me out of the shop into the next one, the rest of us not far behind

"did she just call me a princess?" I heard Chad ask Taylor from behind us and I laughed

"Can we please get something to eat?" Ryan asked, leaning his head on Kelsie's shoulder AW how cute!

"Argh fine, but we're coming back to this shop, cause i'm eyeing something out over there that would look great for our girl Kelsie here!" She smiled and walked out of he shop towards the food court, i think it's adorable how excited Shar gets when she's out shopping

The girls ended up at the back of our group letting he boys lead us towards the food court, Troy wasn't here yet, something to do about extra practice, on a Friday, i know weird right? I guess he must take the hole basketball thing serious, which i have nothing agaisnt by the way

"What's up Kels?" Taylor asked "You've been kinder quiet"

"Oh it's nothing"

"Ok now we know it's something, if you said 'I'm fine' we would have believed you but 'oh it's nothing' is a totally different thing" I said matter-of-factly

"Well.. Ok I'll tell you, it's really nothing it's just well Ryan told me he loved me yesterday" Kelsie spat the last part out fast but i'm pretty sure all of us heard it anyways

"OMG" Me Sharpay and Taylor said together turning around to Kelsie

"I know, i freaked out" Kelsie looked down

"Why?" Taylor asked?

"Why?" me and Sharpay said in unison

"Why are you freaking out? It was just I love you" Taylor ignored us and spoke directly to Kelsie

"But it's only been like less then a week" Yeah exactly, Ryan tends to go a little fast with the I love you's

"So, if you love some one you know and you say it" Taylor shrugged

"It's to quick"

"yes it is, i say you don't say it till like 2 months of dating" Sharpay nodded

"2 months?" Taylor questioned, i think that's better then 1 week

"I wouldn't have freaked out if he said it around like week 3 but that's the minimum" Kelsie looked over at us

"Well I say there is no time limit, when you love someone you can't hold it in anymore you just wanna scream it out on the top of your lounges, time doesn't matter" Taylor sat down on one of the tables next to where the guys were sitting, ok that's it I'm cutting in

"I say you should wait to at least 1 month, you can't just go saying it within a week, who falls in love that fast?" I toke a seat in the middle of Taylor and Kelsie

"Ok we're going to go get some food, what do you guys want?" Ryan asked

"I'll have subway, with chicken fillet, everything but onions and olives" Sharpay smiled at Ryan "Thanks Ry"

"You know what I'll have" Taylor looked over at Chad

"Yeah, Subway, sandwich with meatballs" Chad nodded

"I'll just come with you guys" Kelsie got up

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, medium fries medium coke with a double chocolate Sunday" I order my food "From Mc Donald's, don't give me that burger king crap" I added which made the guys laugh, they walked off with Kelsie

"That stuff is going to make you fat one day Ella" Sharpay looked over at me

"Hey, i like it" I defended myself, i figured if you don't gain any weight, eat whatever you want

"Hey ladies" Troy sat down in the chair where Kelsie was sitting

"Hey" We said, Sharpay giving me a side ways look

"What's up? Why are you so late?" Taylor asked

"Basketball, and i had to go home and change, i wasn't gonna come here in my sweety clothes" I wouldn't mind

"So Troy, If your dating a girl when do you think it is alright to say I love you to them" I turned around in my seat so i was now facing him

"What do you mean?" Troy asked now fully facing me

"Ryan already told Kels he loves her and me and Shar think it's to quick but Taylor thinks it isn't"

"No way" Troy shock his head

"I know, but apparently he did" I nodded

"No" He chuckled "No way as in it isn't to early" uh huh he didn't just say that, i saw Taylor and Sharpay stand up to go walk over to the guys who were ordering out stuff

"I think it's way to early, no one can fall in love that fast"

He chuckled again and swooshed his hair to one side, which made me wanna throw my arms around him and just kiss him but i refrained "Brie, year 8 and year 7's like say i love you the very first day they start going out"

"Alright that's a crap example, they just think their in love but they really aren't"

"Ok your right that wasn't the best example, but what about love at first sight?" Are we actually talking about this? Haha this is funny

"Love at first sight isnt real" I shock my head

"So you've never been in love?" He asked me

"Not that i know of.. what about you?"

"Once" he said simply looking into my eyes

"Ok, how about the one where i say a word and then you have to answer it back with the first word the pops into your mind?" I asked Troy around an hour later, we had decided to ditch the gang and go for a walk and we ended up at some park out front the mall, i was sitting on top of one of the park benches on the table part and Troy was sitting down on the bottom part, where your normally meant to sit, but hey what can i say I like being different

Troy chuckled "Isn't that from friends" He asked, ok he caught me

"Just shut up and play" I smiled at him

"ok" He put his hands in the air in surrender and smiled

"Ok.. Cat"

"Dog"

"Mall"

"Sharpay"

"School"

"Work"

"Basketball"

"Me" He grinned cheekily

"Sexy"

"You"

"No, your not meant to say me, your meant to say some weird answer!" I giggled, ok so i just said that to stop my self from blushing but whatever

"Keep going" He chuckled

"Ok, um.. Britney Spears"

"ew"

I giggled "Pamela Anderson"

"Boobs" He chuckled

"Music"

"Kanye West"

"Kanye West?" I giggled

"Yeah, i like Kanye west" He grinned

"He's got anger management and he's mean to 17 year old girls!"

"If your talking about that Taylor Swift thing, that was not mean Beyonce video was better and as for the anger thing i really don't give a shit he has good songs"

"yeah whatever" I giggled

"Lets see what you got here" He grabbed out my ipod from my pocket turning it on and scrolling threw the artists

"Beyonce, Chris Brown, Christina Aguilera, Lil Wayne, Ne-yo, T-pain, Akon, uh HA Kanye west" He held up my I-pod pointing to where it had Kanye West

"Well just cause i don't like him doesn't mean i cant listen to him" I smiled and grabbed my ipod off him

"Your funny" He said

I smiled and moved my legs so they were off the edge of the table where Troy was sitting, we locked eyes and my heart started to beat, he grabbed onto my hand pulling me down off the table ontop of him so i was now straddling him ok if he cant see my heart pumping out of my chest then he is blind, his arms wrapped around my waist and my hands rested on the bottom of his shirt, are eyes were still locked as Troy started to lean in, this is it Gabriella, your going to kiss Troy don't freak out, we were less then inches apart now everything seemed to be moving in slow motion and i was getting kinder annoyed, i wanted his lips on mine, i wanted to feel his tongue brush over mine and i didn't wanna wait. I smashed my lips onto his and electric currents ran through my hole body, it felt like fireworks going off through my body i moved my hands up around his neck and felt his tongue move in through my mouth for less then a mini second before he pulled away

"I think we should get back to the rest of the gang" he spoke up clearing his throat, what why? Omg i stuffed it up, but what did i do wrong? I thought everything was going good, i mean i'm not totally inexperienced i have kissed guys before, but that was like no other kiss i had ever had before, with the rest it just felt so normal, with this one i felt like i was in the middle of the forth of July fireworks, maybe he didn't want this, but why would he pull me down to straddle him and then kiss me? Well kiss me back, i made the first move but whatever he still kissed me.

I had to figure out what went wrong

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review that would help me heaps!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i was looking through Fan fiction, and i realized i totally forgot when the last time i uploaded was. And i can't be stuff checking so i'm just gonna add **

**this chapter on now. I know i have a really bad memory but aw well.**

**Here it is. Enjoy (L)**

* * *

"Are you coming down for dinner Gabriella?" My mum yelled from the bottom of my stairs.

It was Sunday night and i hadn't talked to Troy since the hole making out scene, wait i take that back 'the almost making out scene'. We had hung out but that was with the gang and we didn't share much words not cause i was upset or mad but mostly because it was just awkward, i have never been in this kind of situation before and I don't have any clue on how to handle it, i slept over Sharpay's house with Taylor last night and came back home around 4, went straight up to my room it was now 7.30 and i haven't left my room.

It's not that I'm sad, why would I be? Nothing really happened, I'm just more confused, and why would he touch me like that and pull me on top of him unless he didn't want me? I mean I'm not really good with this stuff, but the last time i checked friends don't make other friends straddle them unless they have a thing for that certain friend, well at least that's the way i see it. I just don't understand, he could have at least told me what went wrong, maybe it was me, maybe i suck at kissing and he changed his mind. Who am i kidding, it's not me, every guy i have ever been out with said that i was a good kisser so it aint me, wow ok bit vain than alright I'm hanging out with Sharpay way to much, i gotta start hanging with Tay more.

"No! i'm not hungry!" I yelled downstairs, my brothers were all out, Jay had a date with his girlfriend, who i love by the way, her names Jemma she's beautiful and really sweet, and i think Tommy's out with his friends, he needs to get himself a girlfriend he hasn't had one since last year, but its understandable Kristy totally broke his heart.

"Here, you have to eat something babe" Marissa walked into my room with a bowl of chicken soup, ok i was hungry but chicken soup? You only eat that when you have a cold or something

"Uh thanks M, but you didn't have to"

"I know, i just toke the whole food thing as an excuse to come up here and talk about what's going on with you" She smiled and put the bowl down on the desk next to my bed and pulling a bar of chocolate out of her back pocket "I snuck it from mum's cupboard"

My mother had this cupboard she called her surprise cupboard full of stuff she wanted for herself, just like chocolate and candy and sometimes cigarettes and stuff like that, i didn't get why she needed the cupboard but she still had it and she locked it to make sure no one would get in and take (or eat) it.

"oh excellent" I laughed and toke the chocolate out of her hands

Half an hour later had us sitting on the edge of my bed watching '10 things i hate about you'

"so he wants to take things slow" She told me while stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth, Marissa had been dating this guy named Tristan something since she started college a few years ago, she had finished college last year and decided she wanted to move back down to Albuquerque so she was living back with us until she finds a good apartment, Stephanie was in her last year of college and Tommy and Jay had 2 more years to go, i wasn't really sure what they had decided to become but i don't even think they are that certain either, all i know is they go to college here so they are constantly at home annoying me unless their out with their friends or girlfriends (Stephanie doesn't have a boyfriend, she say's they distract her)

"well do you?" I picked up a chocolate block throwing it into my mouth and laughing as Health Ledger sang 'I Love you baby' running away from the cops, i lovveee this movie. Health ledger is so hot, and I don't know the other girls name but they make a cute as couple, argh couples.. Stop thinking about him Gabriella

"No, who wants to take it slow with the guy you love.. anyways, i've been talking about me since the movie started, what about you? Any guys in your life"

At first a actually thought about telling her about they hole Troy situation, she probably would understand, but isn't that a little embarrassing telling your sister you made out with a guy but he pulled away. Ok no i'm not doing it, i'll just deal with it my way

"Na, not really.. same old same old, you know most of the guys in my school are total jerks anyways" I shrugged

"Yeah I learnt that first hand, if you do want I boyfriend, which I know you do cause what girl doesn't. Just promise me you wont go for the jock kind of guys, those ones are the worst. My last year of East High I dated strictly nerdy guys, not the weird freaky nerd guys but the awkwardly cute guys. Kinder like that Michael Cera guy"

I laughed "Ok thanks for the tip, but go on I want to hear more about you and Tristan"

"well ok then-" Marissa went on about Tristan for the remaining of the night, i didn't mind, if i did tell her about Troy i would have went on all night to, talking about how much i liked him and how confused i was about the way he acted, but i didn't.

I walked out from the bus that Monday morning looking over to see Sharpay and Zeke waiting outside the school for me. I was going to wait for Troy but when he was late i decided to take the bus, maybe he wasn't late maybe he just didn't want to pick me up, i don't blame him that car ride would have been hella awkward, so anyways i haven't told anyone about what happened between me and Troy and if i didn't talk about it to someone soon i was going to explode, it's like knowing who killed Abraham Linkin and not being able to tell anyone, ok maybe it isn't exactly like that but it was still killing me, i didn't even care if Troy was the one i talked to it about, actually i'd prefer it but i'm not going to go over to him. He's got to have to come and speak to me, yes i am that stubborn.

"Hey Ella" Sharpay hugged me once i reached her "Next time call me in the morning and i'll pick you up, i don't want you taking the bus. Your to gorgeous for that, it's like Carrie from Sex and the city taking a train."

I laughed "Doesn't she? In that one episode her and Samantha take the bus to some book signing thing"

"really? That's weird, how have i not seen that episode? I thought i've seen them all" Sharpay talked more to herself then anyone else

"Hey Zeke" I laughed at Sharpay and leaned forward to hug Zeke

Zeke returned the hug "Hey gabs" his arm wrapped back around Sharpay's waist, Zeke was a good guy, i couldn't imagine anyone better for Sharpay, he would treat her right i could already tell that, and he is totally in love with her anyone can see that. Sharpay told she's considering Zeke to be her first, I'm really happy for her.

"What session is that on?" Sharpay looked over at me still going on about the Sex and the city thing.

I laughed "Shar, it's just a TV show, I'm sure you'll see it one day. Just get over it"

"Yeah, your right."

Zeke laughed at us "come on we gotta get to class" Zeke said grabbing a hold of Sharpay's hand, Sharpay grabbed onto mine making a chain as we walked through East High's doors.

"This sucks how I don't have any class rooms with my boyfriend" Sharpay moped

"it's ok baby, we see each other outside of class and school all the time, we don't need to be in the same subjects" Zeke kissed Sharpay on the lips before quickly pulling away, Zeke was a great guy he was just shy to show public affection he would hold her sure but no making out in public, probably the opposite to Troy. But I don't mind I like public affection, I wish I had public affection.

"you two are two cute" I spoke up and giggled as Sharpay gave me a fake glare, she didn't mind that Zeke was uncomfortable with Public Affection, she just wished he might be able to do it every once and a while.

Less then 15 minutes later I was in homeroom sitting between Chad and Taylor who were making out on Chad's desk and Kelsie who was unusually quiet, i decided to talk to Kelsie since i didn't really wanna break up Chad and Taylor and cause another fight, everyone knows they have to many to start with.

"Hey Kels" I turned around in my seat to face her

"Hey Gabs" she sighed turning around facing me

"What's up?"

"Nothing.... just really nervous about this math test today, i forgot to study last night because i was with Ryan and now i'm just really nervous that i wont pass"

Math Test, omg i have math today.. Troy's in my math class, we sit next to each other, he's the only one in our hole gang in math with me, damn. This is gonna be great

"And i have to pass this test" Kelsie went on, i wasn't really worried about Kelsie, she worry's for nothing, she'll pass the test, she's way to smart for her own good. I thought i was smart until i met Taylor and then i just felt really dumb then i met Kelsie now i feel like an idiot, i always make sure i have Sharpay around when i hang with Tay and Kels just so i don't fell as dumb, if that makes sense

"You'll do fine Kels"

"Thanks Gaby" she stood up as the bell rang "But i'm gonna try and get some studying in before first period starts, cya" She ran out of the room and I stood up from my chair

"Hey babe" Taylor spoke from behind me, I turned around to look at her, Chad had one arm around Taylor's shoulder and the other one had made its way around mine, all three of us walked out of Homeroom together

"What's up, you didn't talk to us in homeroom.. I thought I was your best friend" Chad pretended to cry

"Shut up, both of you are my best friends" I hit Chad over the head and he chuckled

"So what's up with you and Troy?" Chad asked

"What do you mean?" I asked, did Troy tell Chad? I didn't tell anyone.. i didn't think we were telling people.

"Hunny, Troy's been acting like a lost puppy for the past few days, he only really gets happier when your around but even then he doesn't say much" Taylor leaned over so she could see me past Chad

"I've never seen him like this and he's my best friend, what happened?" Chad asked me

"I don't know" That wasn't exactly a lie, i didn't know what was going on in that boys mind but i was determine to find out

Math class was almost over, thank god our teacher had decided to go strict on us today making us work in silence so i would have to feel the awkwardness of sitting next to him in silence while everyone else was talking and laughing. But for some reason i was still uncomfortable, i would catch myself turning my head to look at him, sometimes catching him staring back, in that case i would blush and quickly look away causing him to chuckle. Ok back to work, 3n+27z= .. omg Gabriella this is so easy, stop thinking about him. Who am i kidding; i can't stop thinking about him. It's to hard, he's just so perfect in ever way, i want to be with him. No i need to be with him, i don't think i can just be friends with him anymore, it would kill me.

Suddenly i felt something warm touching my thigh, i looked down under the table to see Troy's hand was placed on top of my thigh i looked over at him, he was looking down doing his work as if not knowing he was even touching me, his thumb moved up and down rubbing over my tight jeans. I was wearing normal demin skinny jeans with lose white singlet that hung over my jeans, i left my hair down in it's curls with a minimum of makeup and a white pair of heels, Troy was wearing a green t shirt with a slogan on the front and a pair a dark jeans, glasses covered his eyes as he looked down at his work, his hand lightly squeezing my leg, i smiled to my self before going back to my work

As i walked out of math's a little more half an hour later i went to turn towards my next class but i felt my hand being tugged in a different direction, i turned around to see were i was being taking and who was leading, to see Troy holding onto my hand, Troy was leading me somewhere, he didn't turn back to look at me he just kept walking, we reached East High's doors and Troy pushed through them, where were was he taking me, he lead us to the back of the school and let go of my hand when we reached.. where exactly where we?

"What's up?" I asked trying to make it seem like nothing had happened between us, why do i always do that

Troy was leaning against the brick wall that belonged to East High "I just wanted to talk"

Yeah now he wants to talk, why didn't he talk to me about this on Friday huh? Instead of letting me mope around for the entire weekend, maybe he was mopping to, maybe that's why he wants to talk. Why would he be mopping, he's the one that broke away. Well Chad and Taylor did say he was pretty sad to. Actually they called him a lost puppy or a sad puppy or something like that, my friends always did have weird ways of explaining things, but then again so do I. "uh ok, um about what?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer.

Troy chuckled "about the other day"

"ohh yeah, right that"

"I like you Gabriella, alot.. i think that's why i pulled away" He spoke quietly just enough so i could hear him.

"You pulled away cause you like me? Ok i'm sorry i don't get that?"

Troy looked down "Your different Brie, i freaked out. I scares me how much i like you."

Breath in Gabriella, Breath in.. ok breath out now, don't kill yourself

"Uh remind me again how much you like me?" Ok so i was milking it, but who cares it's not everyday an extremely hot, sweet, funny guy tells you he likes you, alot

Troy smirked "Your beautiful and sexy, funny, sweet and a little nerdy but its cute on you" he smiled over at me

I felt myself blush, and he was sensitive, how much better can he get? Geez what's a matter with me, i am totally smitten with this guy. "Yeah?" i said back to him

"did you know, you twirl your hair when your board, and when you blush you look down as if you think it would stop people from noticing your blushing, and my favorite is when you lick your lips when you look at me" He smirked.. do i really do all those things? Probably, when i'm around him i turned to mush anyways so i wouldn't really remember even if i did do all that stuff.

"I uh.." I walked over closer to Troy so we were inches apart, his hands slid down to my hips as our bodies connected together, I moved my hands up and toke off his glasses, smiling as his eyes moved over to mine, Troy pushed off the wall and i moved my hands around his neck this time i was going to do it right, i was gonna let him make the first move.

"I like you to Troy" I spoke quietly while looking into his eyes, Troy's lips hovered above mine before finally after what seemed like forever our lips connected, it was fourth of July all over again, i wondered if he felt the same way i felt when we kissed, I felt Troy lick my bottom lip asking for excess i opened my mouth wider letting his tongue slip through into my mouth, our tongues glided over each other i wanted to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist but Troy had other plans, he pushed me up against the brick wall, his hands moving up and down my thigh, i moaned as he pulled on my bottom lip before breaking away, he looked over my body and his hands dipped under my t shirt, i was breathless, butterflies had taken over my hole body but i didnt mind, i moved my hands down his chest and pulled on his down on his shirt, his eyes moved back up to mine and he kissed me again, he pulled me into him closer if it was possible, my hands had moved back over around his neck and my fingers ran through his hair, i didn't want this moment to be over, or it might start all over again not talking to each other for 2 days out of awkwardness.. i wouldn't let that happen again, suddenly then the bell rang, just my luck.

Troy pulled away grabbing onto my hand "Come on, we already missed second period" he smiled leading me back around through the doors of East High, are hands entwined as we walked side by side through the corridor. People were starring over at me, but my brothers and sisters were no where to be seen, this was different, i could tell they were all talking about me their eyes moving from me to Troy.

Something was wrong, this was just to good to be true.

* * *

**So what did you think? I like it, but i don't think i want to get them together just yet. So there might be some drama coming up**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have done it, 2 post in less than 3 days haha.**

**Hope you guys like it (L)**

* * *

So here's the thing, it may have seemed like my life was great a few days ago which it totally was. I mean my friends were all getting along (including Chad and Taylor) my family was acting extremely happy for some reason and I had the most gorgeous, amazing guy attached to me by the hip. But my life is anything from great, it blows. Remember I told you about that one guy I went out with last year who ended up disappearing to New York? Turns out he didn't really fancy the big city and decided to move back down here to crummy Albuquerque and in the process ruining my life, turns out the fuck wit never got over me. What it's only been like fucking 6 months, get over me already buddy, but there is still hope.

You see I have found out this information from one of the most awesomeness person in the world, you guessed it Sharpay has told me, Chad also told me that he wants to talk to me. I have asked no one to tell Troy, even though really Troy and me aren't boyfriend girlfriend yet, I mean someone needs to ask you out for you to be a girlfriend and me and Troy's relationship is limited to flirting and making out, but it is still amazing. He will ask me out whenever he wants, ok back to the hope, Sharpay's sources aren't exactly 100% true, so I am praying she is wrong about Aaron (Which is his name) and that he only wants to talk to me to catch up or something like that..

"Chad!" I called out to him Friday morning, one week I had had one week of un disturbed making out in public with the guy I had had a crush on since like, shit when did he get here? But now that might all change, because of the fucking dip shit suddenly turning up and deciding to get back with me, well he's not. I'm into Troy, ok Gabriella your forgetting about the hope

"Gabi!" Chad walked over to me and gave me a hug, we pulled away and Chad hung his arm over my shoulder steering me in the direction of our homeroom

"How come you and Troy didn't pick me up today?" I asked, I had waited for them to show up as long as I could but I realized maybe they were also running late and didn't want the chance of a detention with Mrs. Darbus so I decided to get a lift with Stephanie.

"Huh?" Chad looked down at me confused not bothering to stop walking so we could talk properly but I guess that's just how guys are "Troy told me you were getting a lift with Shar"

"Nooo, I was going to get picked up by you and Troy like I have for almost 2 weeks now"

"Oh, then why would Troy say you were going with Shar?"

"I don't know. You don't think he knows about Aaron or anything do you, cause that is stupid that he's ignoring me cause some guy has a thing for me, it's not like we're going out and plus I haven't even spoken to Aaron yet" How could he know? Maybe someone in our group told him.. maybe Chad told him, oh that's it "Chad you did not tell him!!"

"Calm down Gabs, I didn't tell him."

"Then why didn't he pick me up"

"Look if Troy does know I wouldn't be surprised that he's Jealous, I have known Troy for a while and let me tell you he is the jealous type, but he usually gets over things pretty quick, and since this whole situation isn't really that bad of a situation, I think one quick chat and Troy will be back to himself" huh? Did anyone get any of that? God there is no making sense with this boy.

"Ok let me ask you a question, if Taylor's ex boyfriend came back and wanted to be with Taylor again what would you do?" I asked him hoping it would be along the lines of something Troy would do so I could get a heads up or something

"I'd kick his ass, no one get's with my girl except me. But with Troy it's different, Troy get's pissed if people even think about his girl in that way"

Not good..

It was lunch time, and I still hadn't talked to Troy. I hadn't even seen him, and I was getting kind of nervous. Maybe he did know and maybe he was pissed.

"What's up?" Ryan asked me

"Huh?"

"You've been out of it for a while" Sharpay spoke up and Ryan nodded

"Sorry.. just miss Troy"

"Oh cute!" Sharpay giggled

"He picked you up this morning, you cant be missing him already" Ryan laughed

"No he didn't, he didn't pick me up and I haven't seen him all day giving me the feeling I did something wrong" I looked down at my feet, I was getting upset. I wanted Troy, the last time we spoke was last night and even then he seemed a little distant, the conversation didn't go for as long as it usually did.

"ohhhhh" Ryan dragged out

"Oh, what do you mean oh?" I looked up

"I think I know why.." Ryan said slowly

"What? Why?" Sharpay toke the words right out of my mouth

"Well since I'm the new mascot, I got to be there for at least 2 out of 4 basketball training session thingy's" Ryan had decided earlier this week he wanted to be a mascot, I think it had to do with Kelsie saying she thought the mascot's were always so cute, which I thought was cute "And well Aaron is back on the basketball team now" Aaron.. argh I am so sick of hearing his name "And apparently he must have been talking about how hot you've gotten and something about wanting to take 'another ride on that ass' and Troy must have heard, he got really pissed and they got into a screaming fight before Coach came in and broke them up, and the Aaron said something about how you wanted him back to" Ryan finished

"What? You did not tell me you wanted snotting Aaron Galiea back" Sharpay looked over at me

"Ew no! I haven't even spoken to him, he's making it up" I spoke clearly, I knew I didn't want him back. I used to think I loved him but all I love was the way he fucked. Which I would never admit

"Really?" Ryan asked

"Really" I said back, annoyed that he had to even ask me

"Really?" Sharpay asked me with her 'serious' look on.

"Yes shar Really!" I spoke a little louder

"Really?" I heard a voice come in from behind me..ok that's it

"Yes really! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!!" I turned around to see Troy standing behind me, shit I just made things worse by yelling at him. But I didn't know it was him "Oh.. Hi" I said softly

"We'll leave you two alone" Ryan pulled Sharpay away from us, I looked around. We were in the hallway in the middle of lunch so of course there was no one around. I looked over Troy, he was looking down at the ground i couldn't see the expression on his face but I knew it wouldn't be the happy one I had been so used to by now

"Troy?"

"Tell me the truth Gabi, do you want to get back with this guy Aaron?" Troy asked me without looking up from the ground

"No, Technically I don't even know the guy anymore, it's been months. And the Aaron I went out with never used the term 'ride that ass'" I tried to add the joke in to break the tension but it didn't seem to work, it probably reminded him more of what he said about me at practice. Stupid Gabriella!

"Then why does he think you want to?"

"Did you not hear, I never said I did. I may have been sad when he left and complained that I would miss him but I feel completely different know"

Troy looked up and cracked a smile "Really?"

"I wish people would stop saying that word" I mumbled

"Huh?"

"Yes Troy really"

Troy smiled widely before smashing his lips onto mine, Sparks flew and I felt faint. My back hit up against the lockers not long after, Troy moved his hands from my hips down to my thighs pulling up I toke the hint and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist, My arms were wrapped around his neck running my fingers threw his hair, I felt his tongue move into my mouth and brush against mine, I moaned into the kiss as he pushed his pelvis into mine, He ripped his lips away from mine, I kept my eyes closed as I felt his tongue brush over my neck lightly I moaned once more moving my head up giving him easy access, a few seconds later his lips were on my special spot sucking lightly, I moaned. Ever since he found my sweet spot a few days before he had used any chance he got to suck on it, not that I was complaining though, not long after he pulled away from my neck kissing the hickey I knew he had left lightly before moving the kiss up my jaw line to my lips

I was now in my last period, Math with Troy. If you are wondering we didn't go much further then that at lunch, we had to pull away due to the fact a teacher had broken us apart, complaining that this was a clean school and they had a reputation and kids like us were ruining that reputation blah blah blah, but I didn't care, we didn't get in trouble since Mr. tralough is one of my favorite teachers, and he just happens to like me. Right now my life was falling back to perfect

Troy's hand was rested on my leg as we listened to the instructions the teach was giving us, Troy slid a piece of paper over to me on the table, I looked over at him and smiled grabbing the paper sliding it under the table so the teacher wouldn't see me reading it, I unfolded the paper to see his rather messy hand writing say

'Movies, you and me Tonight?' what a dumb question, of course I would go with him

I grabbed a pen writing 'duh, of course' on the bottom with my signature sign 'xox Gabi' next to it, even though I know he knew it was me, I looked over it admiring my perfect joined writing, I'm a nerd at heart. I handed Zac the paper under the table watching on the corner of my eye as he read it and smirked.

Movies, tonight with the most gorgeous guy ever, What could go wrong?

"hell no, there is no way I am going to the movies with you if your going to make me watch saw 8"

"It's Saw 6 baby" Me and Troy were walking out of math class hand in hand, we are so cute

"I don't care, it might as well be 8. How many times has that guy died?" I asked

Troy chuckle "Alright we can watch what you want to watch, as long as I pay"

"For the food

"For the food and for the tickets"

"Argh fine"

Troy chuckled "I'll see you after homeroom baby" Troy kissed me on the check before walking in the opposite direction.

"Are we going out tonight?" Sharpay asked me and Taylor as we walked over to my locker after homeroom.

"I have absolutely nothing to do" Taylor sighed "So I'm up for anything your up for"

"Ella?" Sharpay asked me

"I can't I'm going out with Troy to the movies" I told them opening my locker

"Poo you" Sharpay sighed and I laughed, poo me? Is that an expression or something?

"So did he know?" Taylor asked me

"Yes he does Tay, he found out last night. Apparently Aaron is back on the basketball team and said right in front of Troy that he wants to 'ride my ass' or something like that" I did the little quote things you do with your hands to add some affect

"oh well then, let's hope Troy isn't the jealous type.." Taylor shrugged

Sharpay laughed "Troy Bolton? Not the jealous type, look I don't know Troy that well but I know guys like him, and once a guy like him finds a girl he will not let any other guy have this girl. Even if it isn't exactly certain the guy still loves you yet, he is pound to be pissed"

"Well we talked about it and he knows I'm over Aaron and that's all there is to it" I closed my locker turning around to start walking to my locker when I saw a familiar guy walking over to me. Yep it was Aaron, I turned around quickly to Taylor and Sharpay with a 'help me' look on my face

"Be strong" Taylor shock me a little before walking away

"make yourself out to be a retard, he'll get off the 'I want Gabi' train straight away" Sharpay told me before walking after Taylor, there's an I want Gabi train? Argh Sharpay is no help

"Hey" Aaron smirked as he reached me, ew Troy does the smirk way better

"Uh hi.. Aaron, I didn't think I'd ever see you again" I toke a step back feeling just a little to close to him'

"well I had to come back, I missed you to much" aww wait what, Gabriella you don't like him anymore

"ohh um yeah I mi-missed you to" I didn't know whether it was a lie or not but I was hoping it was

Aaron smirked again taking a step closer "Well now that I am here again we can start over" Aaron lend down and not long later I felt his lips on mine, for a while I just stood there comparing the way he kissed to the way Troy kissed, and in all ways did Troy win. Suddenly I snapped back into it and pulled away, but before I had the chance to open my eyes I heard something smash onto the locker beside me, and turned around to see Troy holding Aaron up by his shirt on the lockers, I gasped as Troy punched Aaron in the stomach, with one motion Troy let go and Aaron slid down the lockers holding his stomach groaning.

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there my hands covering my mouth looking over from Aaron and Troy. Troy looked over to me, his eyes were emotionless

"I-I" I tried to get something out, anything to ensure him that I was all his but I couldn't, I didn't have anything to say, no words would come out. Troy's eyes moved off mine to the floor, he shoved his hands in his pockets before pushing past me, I stood there and watched Aaron run in the opposite direction Troy had stormed off, the crowd that had gathered around me slowly disappeared.

And that was how my life turned from Amazingly Perfect to Horrible fucked up in just one day.

* * *

**So here was the drama I was talking about, dont worry I have a plan haha**

**So around Chapter 2 i posted about if you guys think i should start another story, well i've been thinking and i have some ideas**

**I know i'm crazy to do two at a time, and i promise i wont stop writing this story or anything, it'll just take me a little longer to get the next chapter out, but you never know my second one could be better then this one, so what do you guys think? Please review and answer honestly. Thanks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finished it! haha**

**ok so alot happens in this chapter but i dont want to give it all away **

**so READ!! :P**

* * *

Fifty to thirty six that was the final scores of the first basketball game of the season, wildcats winning of course. Troy played all game, but didn't really do anything even though we were so far away from each other (seriously I was sitting with Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie in the very back) I could still feel the tension, it had been a week exactly since Troy got into the fight with Aaron and we hadn't spoken to each other since, I wanted to, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't what it looked like and I didn't want to be with Aaron, I wanted to be with him, but I just did know how to say it. It's not like I didn't get an opportunities either cause I did, I mean we hang out with the same people so it's not like we haven't been around each other. Every time I went to talk to him he would walk away or I would chicken out, I guess me and Troy are never going to happen, no matter how much I want it.

"there's Chad!" Taylor stood up from where we were sitting and ran down onto the court hugging Chad. We had waited till everything died down to move, one thing I have learnt is you never go into the crowd at a East High game especially when we win. Kelsie had already walked over to her little mascot boyfriend and was now in a heated make out session with him

"Alright, come on" Sharpay hit my leg lightly signaling for me to come with her

"I don't want to go down there, Troy's down there" I looked over to the court, all the players were down there congratulating each other on the game, but Troy was sitting down on the court looking over at me, we made eye contact before I looked away guilty, I knew I hurt him simply cause I hadn't seen him smile or even do that half smile he does since the fight. And I didn't like that I made him feel that way

"Alright, I'll text Zeke saying congrats and we can leave" Sharpay suggested

"thanks Shar, I don't know what I'd do with out you" I stood up, there were two exits one on each end, one was closer to Troy then the other one, I pick the other one

Sharpay pulled her phone out "But this means your coming to the party with me"

"Shar-"

Sharpay sighed "Hun, can we skip the arguing cause we both know in the end your going to come"

"Fine.." I didn't want to go but with Sharpay you really had no choice

"I had a perfect dress for you anyways, your going to look so hot. I saw it and had to buy it for you"

And hour later we were outside Jimmy Zara's house, he was holding the annual after game party this week. I looked down at my outfit, I had to admit it was cute but I didn't feel like dressing up and going out to a party tonight, especially one where Troy would be there, I just wanted to go home and be sad, but being best friends with Sharpay that is one thing I'm never aloud to do.

I was wearing a bluish purple strapless dress, it was tight all over and stopped above my knee I left my hair in its natural curls like I usually did, I paired the dress with black open toed heels and a silver necklace that had a cross on the end it ended just under my boobs, I left my makeup simple with some foundation, eyeliner and mascara with light purple eye shadow and lip gloss.

"You look fabulous Ella" Sharpay grabbed onto my hand walking me into Jimmy's house, the place was already filling up pretty fast, in another half hour we probably wont even be able to move

"Oh there's Zeke!" She moved us over to her boyfriend letting go of my hand once we reached our destination to hug him "Congratz baby, you did great"

"Thanks bubs" Zeke held onto her, usually I would think this is totally cute but right now I didn't feel like watching, i scanned over the party looking for one of my friends who wasn't attached to their boyfriend or girlfriend, but I just realized how stupid that is since all my friends are always attached to their girl/boyfriend. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, knowing that Troy was somewhere around here I moved my eyes towards the door, like I had predicted there was Troy but he wasn't alone attached to him was Rachel, the skinny brunette skank on the cheerleading squad, great he had already found someone else, He looked over at me and winked before going back to flirt with Rachel, if this is how he wants to play then lets go.

I walked over to any random guy grabbing onto his arm pulling him to the dance floor, I looked behind me to find Jason cross checking me out with a grin on his face, I smiled back before stopping in the middle of the dance floor

"Hi" Jason said

"Hi" I said back before moving so my back was against his front, our hips started to move together with the beat, it didn't feel right, when he touched me or when he started to suck on my neck, It wasn't like when Troy did it to me, it wasn't as good, I looked over at where Troy was, he was watching me as Rachel was talking, I winked at him like he had done to me not long before, he smirked before turning back around to Rachel whispering something in her ear, oh it is on now.

Troy walked Rachel over to the dance floor, he moved her around so her back was against his front like I was with Jason, Troy moved along with the beat whispering something in Rachel's ear, she giggled and troy buried his face into her neck.

I moved Jason's hands down to my thighs as the song changed to "Teaser" Akon and Kardinal Offishall, I moved my neck back to give Jason better access, just cause I didn't feel good didn't mean Troy needed to know that, I let out a fake moan and saw Troy lift his head and look over at us from the corner of my eye, I smiled before moving my hand up around Jason's neck.

Troy moved his hands further up Rachel's Hot pink mini skirt, and Rachel moaned, he left kisses around her neck down to her shoulder, this guy never gives up. I turned around so I was facing Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands rested under my butt as our middles smashed against each other's, I turned us 360 around so I could keep my eye on Troy, he was looking over at me as he grinded with Rachel, I grinned before leaning up to nibble on Jason's ear.

Troy pushed away from Rachel walking over towards us, I didn't want him to get into another fight so I pulled away from Jason walking past him to met up with Troy.

We stood there glaring at each other before I felt his lips smash onto mine, his hands moved down to my waist pulling me into him, I moved my arms around his neck sinking into the kiss, it was fast and rough but I didn't mind I wanted this, I wanted all of him, I pulled him closer to me if possible as Troy started to walk me backwards, not long after I felt my back slam against the wall, his tongue feeling around my mouth. Troy's lips pulled away from mine and we both toke in air, we stared into each other's eyes before I leaned up to kiss him again, Troy quickly toke control of the kiss and I felt one of his hands leave my thigh not long after my back left the wall and Troy was backing me up through the door next to us, he locked the door before moving us towards the bed, I had to talk to him but I wanted to do this, no I needed to do this

I pulled away slowly as Troy layed me down on the bed "I'm sorry" I spoke in a whisper

Troy nodded kneeling on his knees above me "I know" His lips smashed onto mine, his free hand that wasn't holding himself up, ran down my body and rested on the inside of my thigh, I moaned as he rubbed his bulge against my thigh

I pulled away "Troy- I don- I don't" I stuttered

"I no baby, just trust me" Troy spoke in a husky whisper before kissing down my jaw line to my neck, he quickly found my sweet spot, sucking on it lightly. I let out a moan and pulled him in closer and leaned my head back moaning as his teeth grazed against my neck, his hand rubbing the inside of my thigh making the throb that had accrued in between my legs worse. He pulled away from my neck kissing it lightly before blowing on the wet spot he had left, his lips moved back up to mine and licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth wider letting his tongue in. his fingers brushed over my panties and I moaned into the kiss, I tugged onto his t-shirt and we broke away from the kiss so Troy could rip his shirt off, he threw it to the ground before returning to leaving kisses over my neck

"You look sexy baby" Troy whispered before biting at my neck lightly, I moaned pushing myself into him, he moaned quietly, I ran my hands down his abs and connected our lips once again, he pushed my underwear to the side and his finger entered me I was about to let out a moan when someone started to bang on the door. Troy pulled his finger out from me and ours lips broke away from each others

"Guys! Get out the police are here!" Sharpay yelled from the other side of the door and Troy got off of my finding his t shirt and putting it back on, he held his hand out and I grabbed onto it walking out of the room

Troy cleared his throat "What's happening?" he was standing behind me, probably trying to make his boner go down but that was just a guess

"Some guys got into a fight and some one called the police and we gotta go, I am not going to jail for under age drinking" Sharpay grabbed onto my free hand pulling me through the crowd

"You were drinking" I asked her keeping a hold of Troy's hand, sure I was pissed that me and Troy couldn't finish, but I would rather not get caught by the police in some person's room with Troy's fingers disappearing inside me, so I decided not to become pissed with Sharpay for interrupting.

"Yeah just a little" Sharpay giggled "There's Zeke and Ryan, we'll get them and get out of here"

I looked back at Troy and he smirked at me, I didn't know what this made us now, but I know that I don't do the friends with benefits. I refused to, even with Troy Bolton.

Sharpay toke Zeke and Troy home the night before and we came back to my house, I told Sharpay what had happened between me and Troy against Ryan's will (he didn't want to know, well to bad buddy you want to be my bestie your gonna get the details) she squealed for a while, Ryan played my wii and we fell asleep in front of the TV together, waking up the next day at 10.30 cause we had to go to Chad's house at 12

"how was the party?" my mum asked as we walked into the kitchen, she had made her famous Saturday scrambled eggs my whole family was there since no one misses mums eggs.

"You went to a party?" Jay asked me

"After Game party" Sharpay said sitting next to Jay, smiling over to me, Sharpay isn't a cheater and would never cheat on Zeke but she still say's she can have her little crushes

"What did you do all night?" Jay asked

I laughed at his attempt at trying to be protective "Nothing Jay"

"She was with Troy Bolton all night" Ryan spoke up

Sharpay hit Ryan over the head "Why'd you say that for?"

"Hey, you make me listen to details all night this is my pay back"

I nodded, it was fair enough. I looked over at my brothers who were starring back at me "Can we not get into this?" I asked with hope in my voice

"Is Troy your boyfriend now?" Tommy asked

"No.. I think he has to ask me that first, and since he hasn't then I would say no he's not"

"Good.. you shouldn't have boyfriends until you graduate" Tommy stuffed his eggs into his mouth

Mum slapped him over the head and we laughed "Stop eating like a pig, Jaycob" Jaycob was Jay's real name, it's pronounced Jacob but we all just call him Jay cause he likes it better and I think it suited him more.

"So this troy guy better be cute" Marissa said putting her dished in the sink

I toke a bight out of my scramble eggs sandwich I had just made and went to open my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sharpay

"Oh he is, don't you worry about that. I think you would be very proud of your sister"

"yeah well I'll have to see for myself" Marissa laughed

"Can we stop talking about this?" I asked everyone taken the last bight of my sandwich

"Alright, I'm sorry" Marissa whispered something in Tommy's ear and he nodded with a smirk on his face

"Hey don't whisper about me!" I held back a laugh, since Tommy was trying not to laugh with his mouth full of Scrambled eggs

"Hey, I want to know what that was about!" Jay exclaimed talking about what Marissa said to Tommy

"You guys are weird, im out of here" Stephanie Stood up putting her plate in the sink and kissing mum on the check

"I want to met this guy that you've been hanging out with 24/7 lately" Jay pointed his fork at Stephanie. Stephanie had decided to give this guy a chance, you know the one she met at Mac Donald's? at first she said they were just friends and told us that they weren't going out but the other day she told us she was now officially a girlfriend. His names Caleb which I think is a totally hot as name.

"And once again, I am older than you, so the hole protective brother thing doesn't work on me. Use it on Gabriella"

"We do" Tommy said swallowing the food in his mouth

"Why did you have to say that? Now they'll be more protective" I looked over at Steph and she shrugged

"I think it's cute that their protective over you" Sharpay said

I moved my glare from Stephanie to Sharpay "That's cause your brother isn't protective"

"She's older than me" Ryan stated

"Alright im out of here, Bye guys" Stephanie waved at all of us before leaving out the door

"We gotta go to" I stood up, Shar and Ry did the same "I'll be home for dinner.. maybe" I walked over to mum kissing her on the check "Thanks for the breakfast mummy"

She smiled "Your welcome Gabriella, call me if you kids need anything"

"ok" I said simply grabbing hold of Shar and Ry pulling them towards the front door

"And call me if you talk to that Troy guy again!" Marissa

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the house

No less the half an hour later we were at Chad's house, before breakfast me Shar and Ryan had showers (separate of course) and changed into different clothes, I was now wearing a high waisted flora patterned skirt with a plain black singlet top, black gladiator shoes with my hair left down and my bangs pushed to the front so they were slightly in my eyes.

"Hey!" Chad ran over to us, we had went around the back cause we knew they would be playing basketball and wouldn't hear us knock. He hugged me and Shar doing the guy shake with Ryan

"I didn't see you guys at the party last night" Chad wrapped an arm around My shoulder and the other around Shar, like he usually did

"Ella was busy" Sharpay giggled

"Shut up Shar" I didn't want everyone knowing

"Don't worry gabs I know all about you and Troy, I am his best friend" Chad chuckled and I blushed.. shit did everyone know? "And before you ask cause I know your thinking it, no not everyone knows"

"Well I didn't wanna know, but apparently if I want to be a bestie I have to listen to the details" Ryan complained from the other side of Sharpay

Chad chuckled at Ryan's comment, I lifted my head to see everyone was hear, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsie, and Troy. He was sitting on the court leaning against the basketball stand thingy, his head swung around and he smirked as he saw me coming

"Hey girlie!" Taylor stood up from the ground hugging me and Shar "You guys suck, I wanted to dance with both of you last night but I couldn't find you guys"

"Sorry Tay, we were well hiding" Sharpay trying to lie is never good..

Taylor looked over at Shar and laughed "Yeah I'm sure that's what you were doing Shar"

"It was!" Sharpay laughed nervously

"hey" I heard someone whisper from behind it, I knew it was Troy but I still did the girl jump and squeal thing we do when people sneak up on us

"Hey, can we go somewhere to talk?" I asked him, I needed to talk about the Aaron thing, I should have last night but I got a little to excited and back out

"Sure"

I grabbed onto his hand pulling him away from the crowd towards Chad's old cubby house, Troy's arm wrapped around my waist once I stopped walking " I missed you" He pulled me closer to him but I backed away "Whats wrong?" He asked taking a step towards me

"Troy, we have to talk about Aaron"

Troy sighed "Brie, I don't feel like it"

"I need to get it off my chest, I know it hurt you to see me with him. But I promise that I didn't mean for that to happen, I didn't want to kiss him. I pushed away but you didn't see cause you were already attacking him… I don't want to be with him Troy, I want to be with you" I looked down to the ground afraid of what he would say back

Troy's finger curled underneath my chin making me look up at him ".. I no"

* * *

**did you like it? I'm really proud of myself haha, but i wanted to get the part where Troy and Gabriella were at the party better but i think its ok, i guess**

**REVIEW REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is out!**

**so off topic, is anyone going to see me and orison wheels (don't know how to spell his name) i wanna see it, but i have no idea when it comes out**

**anyways enjoy :)**

* * *

"hey girlfriend" I heard from beside me 2 weeks later, I closed my locker to see Troy leaning against the one next to mine.

Girlfriend, I had heard that word before but never did it make me feel the way it does when he says it, I have been Troy Bolton's girlfriend for almost 2 weeks, and it felt amazing. The things he says to me, it's like he's Edward and I'm Bella just minus the Vampires and Ware Wolves, even though that would be really cool. It felt like finally my life was complete, I can't remember being with anyone besides Troy, he makes me feel so good, he walks me to class, tells me I'm beautiful (on a hourly basis), sticks up for me when other guys say things about me, he even offered to be there when I tell my family about us.

I laughed "Hi Boyfriend"

Troy let a breath out and wrapped his arms around my waist "I love it when you call me that" he confessed leaning his head down on my shoulder "you smell good" he whispered

I giggled "I don't know how you do that.." I said more to myself then to him

"Do what?" He lifted his head so we were now eye locked

Butterflies formed in my stomach as I moved closer into him "I never giggle, but somehow around you that's all I can do" I bit my bottom lip looking up at him

Troy chuckled "I already knew that"

I pushed on his chest lightly "Your mean" I pouted

Troy "It's not my fault I know my girlfriend good" He whispered to me, making me smiled "I didn't get my hello kiss"

I looked around, people were staring. I guess stuff like this had been happening to me ever since me and Troy showed up 2 weeks earlier holding hands and showing a hell of a lot of PDA, ever since then everyone had been staring at me even when I wasn't with Troy, sometimes I would just be walking down the corridor with Sharpay or by myself and they would stare and whisper to their friends. There's a lot of rumors about me going around like 'she's a witch and she put a spell on him' that one is my favorite one said by the girls but apparently the guys are totally different, Troy has been in a few fights recently not just with Aaron (yeah I have guys chasing after me, I'm hot. Ok I really don't care about that Troy's the only one I want chasing me from now on) "People are looking" I pointed the obvious out

Troy chuckled "I don't care, we've done a lot worse than kiss in front of them" He leaned down and I stood on my tiptoes to reach him, sparks flew through my body as we kissed, I wondered if everyone in a amazing relationship felt like the way I do when they kiss their boyfriends. Hmm Boyfriend, that is my new favorite word, I'll have to tell him that later.

"Alright, stop sucking on my best friends face for one second" Argh Sharpay I will kill her, I put up with her and Zeke- actually her and Zeke aren't the PDA people, well I but up with it when were not in public. I pulled away from Troy, I had to or Sharpay would pull him away in her own ways and I didn't even wanna know what her own ways are.

I Heard Troy groan before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as I turned to see Sharpay with Zeke and Kelsie behind her

"Hey man" Troy said from behind me

Zeke open his mouth to say something back but Sharpay cut in "No Zeke do not talk to him! He's stealing my best friend from me" She looked down

I felt Troy's chuckled from behind me but decided to ignore him "aw Sharpie he could never take me away from you!" I moved out of Troy's arm to walk closer to Sharpay

"Promise?" she looked up at me

"Promise" I said back

"I love you!"

"No I love you!" We hugged each other not letting go, I have to admit I haven't seen much of Sharpay lately, but I didn't realize it was bothering her I didn't even realize it was bothering me

"Uh guys?" I heard Kelsie ask from behind us but neither of us let go

"Let us have our moment Kelsie" Sharpay spoke harshly from inside our hug

"Don't have to be a bitch about it Shar" Kelsie mumbled but we all still heard her, hearing Kelsie swear was like hearing Mary swear, it never happened. But I guess hanging out with our group does that to everyone

We finally let go of each other "Sorry Kelsie, and Zeke. I've been a little crabby lately because of the fact I was missing Ella.. I love you guys to!" She hugged Kelsie and Zeke before letting go a few seconds later "But don't expect a hug from me mister" She pointed at Troy "You and me are fighting now"

Troy pointed to himself and Sharpay nodded "Why?"

"Because it is your fault I haven't Talked to Ella since.. I can't even remember when" Sharpay threw her hands in the air

"err.. Sorry?" Troy rubbed the back of his neck

"mm Alright your forgiven" Sharpay hugged Troy quickly "I guess were gonna have to share my little Ella"

"Our" Troy put in quickly before motioning with his hands for her to go on

Sharpay glared at him before sighing "Our little Ella, but tonight I have her. We are going shopping"

"Alright, but I have her tomorrow"

"Deal"

They shock hands

"Hey I would appreciate if you guys didn't talk about me like I'm not right here" I spoke up, I was now standing next to Kelsie and Zeke, I looked over at Zeke and sighed "Really Zeke, when your around me and I'm not wearing high heels can you like bend or something?" I joked and the four of them laughed at me

"It's not my fault you're so short Gabby" Zeke shrugged laughing

"I like how short she is" Troy spoke in his soft voice, walking over to me, his hands laid on my waist pulling me into him

We heard Sharpay humph from behind us

"Hey you get her tonight, don't complain" Troy spoke to Sharpay but his eyes didn't leave mine. Troys lips landed on mine, it was a slow sweet kiss you know the ones that make your heart melt? It was at this point that I knew I was falling for Troy, this time I knew it for real

Lunch time found me Troy Chad and Taylor hanging around in the corridors, Ryan and Kelsie were well I didn't really now but I have an idea on what their doing, and Sharpay and Zeke were in the cafeteria making out, Sharpay had apologized (which doesn't happen that much) for being a bitch to him and we left them from there but I don't really think they noticed

We were sitting down on the ground, which wasn't my idea since I'm wearing my new purple jeans, I wore it with a lose white thin strapped top that had 'Sweet as Hershey's' in hot pink loopy writing with plain black flats. Troy was sitting against his locker and I was sitting in the middle of his legs, Chad was facing us and Taylor was sitting next to him laying her head on his shoulder. Since it was raining outside people were hanging inside, so the hallways were a little crowded, half of the people in the hallways were sitting down like we were while the other half thought they were 'to cool' to sit on the ground.

"God how do you deal with this?" Taylor looked over at me

"Deal with what?" I asked in confusion, I felt Troy nuzzle my neck from behind me, my hair was pushed to one said so Troy could have better access to my skin

"All these people are staring at you, you know now that your going out with Troy" Taylor turned her head around to the people around us, sure enough some of them were staring but I guess she was right, I haven't really had a chance to deal with it

"I don't know" I shrugged and felt Troy's breath against my neck sending shivers down my back "You got it when you started going out with Chad"

"Not this bad, not many girls are that into Chad" She looked over at Chad making a face at him and laughing

"I would have you know babe, plenty of girls are into me" Chad wrapped an arm around Taylor "But none of them are you" Aww Chad has game

Taylor rolled her eyes "that's cause there is none of them" She joked

"stop teasing me" Chad said like a baby

"Ohh baby" She kissed him on the cheek and Chad smiled

"how cute" I exclaimed

"Babe, you wanna get out of here?" I heard Troy ask against my neck before lightly kissing it.

I turned my head half way around so I could see Troy and nodded getting up

"Were out of here" Troy told Taylor and Chad before getting up and grabbing onto my hand "Behave" He said to them which made me laugh

"Look who's talking!" Chad yelled out after us

I didn't know where we were going but I knew it wasn't somewhere in the school, since we had left the school at least 20 meters before, I didn't really mind. I mean I have skipped class before, with Taylor and Sharpay, since the guys were to pussy to come with us.

"If you were a vampire and I was a human, would you bite me?" I asked Troy out of no where

Troy chuckled "I shouldn't have taken you to see New Moon babe"

"Would you?" I asked ignoring his last comment, Troy toke me to see the latest Twilight movie on a date, and I guess I had became a tiny 'twihard' if that is how you say it

"Yeah, of course I would. Girl Vampires are always sexy, so you would fit in perfectly"

I blushed and Troy chuckled "Sorry babe, so don't you wanna know where were going?"

"I guessed it was somewhere" I shrugged

Troy stopped walking and nodded his head towards the playground that was across the road, I remember this place. I used to come here with Chad when I was little, Sharpay would come but she would always complain on how dirty playgrounds were

I laughed "Your making me skip class to hang out with you at a playground?" I asked as we crossed the road

"Don't worry about school Brie, I'll have you back soon enough.. maybe" He chuckled

"Well lucky for you I love this playground, but I still cant reach the monkey bars" I looked down on the ground

"I'll help you"

"That'll make me feel more shorter" I let go of his hand as we reached the playground

"I like how short you are, it's cute.. petite" He grinned

"Shut-up and help me up"

Troy chuckled grabbing onto my waist as we reached the monkey bars, these were some freakishly tall monkey bars, He lifted me up so I could grab onto them but didn't let go his hands stayed on my waist lifting up all my weight as I crossed from one bar to the other

"Better?" He asked letting go of me and stepping to the side leaving me to hang there

"Troy, I'm scared, Troy I'm going to fall" I panicked and heard Troy chuckling from beside me "its not funny, baby help me" I said softly

"What do I get?" oh he is so milking this

"Troy!" my hands started to slip, I looked over at Troy but he just shock his head "Anything, I'll give you anything!"

"Ok, see that's better" he grabbed onto me just as I dropped, he moved me around so my legs were wrapped around his torso, I wrapped my arms around his neck to support myself from falling and Troys hands laid underneath my butt keeping me up.

"That wasn't very nice" I mumbled leaning down so my forehead was resting on his shoulder

"Baby, you know I would never let you fall" He started walking over towards those wooden table and chair thingys "And don't think I'm gonna forget"

"Forget what?" I asked my head still leaning on his shoulder

"That your given me anything I want" He chuckled

5 minutes later found us making out on the wooden chair underneath the big tree, Troy was sitting on it I was sitting on Troy, straddling him.

Troy pulled away from the kiss taking in a breath "Fuck Brie, did anyone ever tell you you're an amazing kisser?" I blushed looking away "Seriously Brie, your amazing. And I've kissed a lot of girls" He added the last part in

I slapped his chest playfully and giggled

"Hey there it is again!" Troy grinned, and pretended to glare at him "Babe, I love your giggle. It's sexy" I pressed my lips against his quickly before pulling away making Troy groan "Not fair" he complained

I moved my hand into Troys front pocket

"What are you doing?" He asked me

"I'm checking the time" I opened his phone "Aww baby, that is so cute" I looked down at his phone, the picture I toke of us a few nights ago was on his screen, I just held the phone out and wrapped my hand around his neck, I was kissing his cheek and he had that cute smile on his face "You have to send me this photo later" I looked down at the time.. it was 2.56 "Shit we have to go" I stood up from Troy holding my hand out

"Screw it Brie, let's just chill here"

"No Troy we have to go, if our homeroom teachers realize we both weren't in class they'll no something's up" Ever since me and Troy had gotten together, we had been getting to class late a lot

Troy groaned taking my hand "I hate it when your right"

"You love it.."

* * *

**So i'm thinking, the next Chapter i'm gonna have just cute Troyella moments and some Sharpay and Gabriella stuff. Drama will come though :P**

**Hope you liked it! please please review. I'm thinking i don't post the next one until i get 3 reviews (3 as a minimun)**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for all the reviews guys, i think its the most reviews i've gotten on just one chapter**

**anyways as promised i have goten more then 3 reviews so here is the next chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night I was being pulled around the shops by Sharpay, sure i liked shopping like any other girl but with Sharpay, it's like a sport, from one shop to the other within less then 10 minutes, she scans the clothes like she's some kind of freaky fashion robot looking for the trends, serious she just stands in the middle of the shop looking over all the clothes and if she doesn't find anything she turns on her heels so i finally got her to slow down and just look around a little less then 5 minutes ago

"This doesn't work Ella, i like the my way better" Sharpay sighed going through the clothes in the 'just in' pile

"Sharpay Genevieve Evans, i gave up a night with my new boyfriend to hang out with my best friends at the mall, you are doing this my way and you are not complaining" I fake glared at her from the 'last chance' pile of clothes, yeah ok i may be cheap but sometimes you find really good stuff in here. I heard Sharpay laugh from behind me, i turned around to look at her "What?"

"Nothing, it's just" Sharpay put the clothes in her hand back down to look over at me with a smile on her face "I realized that the you've changed a little since you started going out with Troy" Huh? What she thinks I've change? I have not changed, i am still Gabriella. I refuse to be one of those people who change their whole personality just because they have a boyfriend. Na-uh that is not me

"What? I have not-" I started but Sharpay cut in front of me

"no Hunny in a good way, your more confident now and you stand up to more people. I like it" She smiled at me

"Huh?" Confident? Was i not confident before? Who am i kidding she's right, being told constantly how beautiful you are kinder sinks in after a while

"Alright think of it this way" She walked over to me "You would not be wearing something like that if you were the same person you were like 4 weeks ago."

I looked down over my outfit, i was wearing a white off the shoulder dress that stopped well above me knees it had grey square studdy things around the sleeves i paired it off with some really hot heels that i got the other day, there black with purple pumps with my hair in its curls and the usual makeup, eyeliner, mascara, bronzer and purple eye shadow. I have to admit, at the start of the year there would have been no way i would be caught dead in this dress, and I would give the excuse of my brothers not letting me out, like i used to say when ever Sharpay got me a reveling top and wanted me to wear it, of course she never believed me i mean lately my brothers haven't been that protective of me, which is weird and i'll have to see what's up with that later.

"Yeah i guess, 4 weeks ago you would have been begging me to wear something like this and i would have made up some lame excuse of why i cant" I laughed

"Yeah like, you have a huge bruise on your boobs so you cant show an cleavage until they go away" She laughed. Omg i remember that, for my birthday last year Sharpay gave me this really low cut tight dress, i liked it but i didn't think i could pull it off and end up looking pathetic for trying so i just never wore it, which looking back at now was a waste cause it is a pretty hot dress. "Come on, we have shopping to do. Enough with the 'oh how you've changed' talk" we both laughed as Sharpay pulled me over to the 'just in' pile she was looking at minutes before "I found something that i think would look totally awesome on you, and Troy would love it to"

The next day was a Saturday and since i slept over Sharpay's house last night i was just getting home (it's 3.30 in the afternoon) we stayed at the mall until all the shops were closed and then went back to Shar's house where we watched chick flicks all night and ate like everything in sight, a typical bets friend sleep over.

"Hey Gabs, do you think i should get a motor bike?" Jay asked me as soon as i walked through the door

I laughed "You are so weird, who gave you that idea"

"That would be my bad" Tommy put his hand up from the couch

"Seriously Gabs, what do you think?" Jay put his hand up to his chin making that tick thing and puffing his lips out

I just laughed and walked around him "Hi Jemma" I walked into the kitchen with Jay behind me

"Hey Gabs! I haven't seen you in ages!" Jemma walked over to me and hugged me, Jemma is my favorite out of all the girls Jay has gone out with, all the others seemed to either treat him like meat or were plain bitches "I told Tommy i thought he'd look good on a motor bike and Jay got jealous" She whispered in my ear during the hug and i laughed, aww little Jay is jealous

"awww that's cute Jay"

Jay pretended to laugh knowing what i was talking about, he walked over to Jemma and wrapped his hands around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder. Tommy walked into the kitchen where we all were

"Where is everyone?" I asked

Tommy shrugged "M and Steph went with ma to the shops, they were gonna ask you to go but since you weren't here they figured you already had plans"

I shrugged "I'm not doing much"

"So G, got a boyfriend yet?" Jemma asked me, the air went thin around us as my brothers looked over to me

"No" Jay spoke up lifting his head from Jemma's shoulder.. ok see they were just hiding their protectiveness from me, damn i was hoping they would finally be ok with me having a boyfriend. So i guess you already know that i haven't told them, I have to and i know that but i can't do it right now, I'm not ready, this sort of things takes planning and rehearsing and chanting around fire wearing black.

".. no, but that doesn't mean i wont get one. And i am a senior now so you guys have to stop the hole protective brother thing" I added the 'doesn't mean i wont get one' i'm planning on softening them into the whole fact that i have a boyfriend, so by the end they'll kind of know and then when i tell them it wont be that much of a shock

"No we will always be protective over you Gabs, if you haven't noticed you are our only little sister and we don't want you tattooed and pierced wearing slutty clothes with some guy draped around you who is only using you for sex" Jay said letting go of Jemma standing in front of her so he was now closer to me, Jay has always been more protective then Tommy, i guess Tommy still is just not as much.

I looked over at Jemma who had just mouthed 'sorry' to me I gave her the 'it's ok' nod and she smiled slightly

"ok you know i am not gonna end up like that? Do you not trust me? Ok yes i do have my ear's pierced and yes i do have my belly button pierced, and one day i will have a small tattoo but just a small one, but there is no way i would go out with a guy who is just using me for sex i'm not that type of girl. And my clothes aren't slutty so you don't have to worry about that" I added quickly in the end looking over at Jay who had opened his mouth to say something but Tommy cut in front of him

"I think we should start trusting her more Jay, i mean she is a senior. And she's our sister, i trust her" Tommy looked over at me and smiled

I smiled back before looking over at Jay who was looking down on the ground "Jay?"

"ok.. that doesn't mean you can go out and get a boyfriend now though, it just means that trust you" Jay lifted his head and smiled slightly

I ran over to him and hugged him, i felt him try and move away but i kept him in the hug "Jay, stop being such a guy and hug your sister back. Every brother and sister has their moments so shut up or you'll ruin ours" I hear Jay laugh before hugging me back

"Yes Troy, i will be there in like 50 seconds tops" 1 hour later found me walking over to Troy's house, it isn't that far and i was walking because i decided i wasn't doing enough exercise, which didn't make Troy to happy since it was taken me longer in getting there

"_hurry up, i haven't seen you since school. I miss you" _

"clam down Boy Toy, i'm like literally 4 houses down. I'm kinder nervous though" I bit my bottom lip, staring down at my shoes

"_why?" _

"Well i mean i haven't met your family, and their all there at your house now" I heard Troy chuckle from the other line of the phone "Don't laugh at me"

"_You'll do fine baby, they'll love you don't worry about it. Oh and i already told them you were my girlfriend so just a little heads up i'm not holding back in front of them"_

I giggled "ok Troy, I got to go since i'm out front your house now" I hung up the phone as i reached his front door, i looked down over my clothes. I was wearing a grey plaid shirt, the sleeves stopped below my elbows and i had the first few button undone and the button two also, i wore it with ripped blue short shorts and black gladiators with my hair tied up with my bangs pushed to one side i also was wearing Troy's avatars he had left at my house a few days ago I didn't wanna wear reveling things cause I'm meting his mum and his mum's boyfriend which turns out to be coach Zara (Jack Zara) and his little brother Jake. I looked up at the door and knocked twice waiting there nervously, 5 seconds later (literally) Troy opened the door grabbing my hand and pulling me into a hug

I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head in the crotch of his neck

"I missed you" Troy whispered pulling me into his house not breaking up the hug

I laughed "Troy i was talking to you like 15 seconds ago"

"It's not the same" Troy smiled "Come on" He entwined our hands pulling me towards the kitchen, i have been here before but it was always just us two, the first time i came here he showed me around the hole house giving me a tour.. it was kinder cute

"Baby.." I whined as he lead me into the kitchen

"You'll be fine" He whispered to me

I looked around, Jack and Pauline (which was Troy's mum's name) were making dinner together leaning over the stove, Jack had one hand on Pauline's waist and the other one was stirring the rice, if it wasn't my health teacher i would have found it extremely cute. Now i know how Troy feels when ever he complains about it being awkward and weird, once they realized me and Troy had came in they both turned around smiling, it was kinder freaky. His mum ran over to us with Jack behind

"Er mum, this is my girlfriend Gabriella" Troy rubbed the back of his neck, hey i'm the one who's meant to be nervous here buddy!

"Gabriella! We've heard so much" She pulled me into a hug making my hand break away from Troy's to hug her back quickly before pulling away

"All Troy talks about now is Gabriella this, Gabriella that" we both looked over at Troy who was now going red

"I'm whipped, what can i say?" Troy grinned, oh he is so getting something for that later. No guy has every been whipped around me

"Hi Mr. Zara" I smiled slightly at my coach

"Please Gabriella call me Jack" ok, that is gonna be weird

"Brie, this is my younger brother Jake" Troy told me 15 minutes later in the living room, his brother is around 14, he was playing guitar hero on the play station, i had to hand it to him the boy could multitask, he was playing the guitar and singing at the same time. He was really good

"Hey" I smiled nervously

"Hey, you wanna play? I need a bass and drummer" He asked and i looked over at both of the instruments that were set up

"Lucky for you that i am extremely good at this game" I walked over to bass picking it up "Troy your on drums"

Troy just chuckled taking a seat on the fake drum seat

Jake laughed "Alright, let's do this"

1 hour later i was in Troy's room, exhausted from the half hour of guitar hero and the other half hour of being smothered by Troy's mum, which i didn't mind all that much at least she likes me right? And i think his brother likes me, yeah so what if it was because i'm good at guitar hero, he still likes me and that is a huge bonus in.. something?

So right now i was laying down on Troy's bed staring at the ceiling

"They like you" Troy said walking into his room sitting down on the bed

I shot up into a sitting position "Like really like me?"

Troy chuckled "Yes Brie, like really like you" he grabbed onto my hand and our fingers entwined

"What did they say exactly?" I asked looking up into Troy's eyes

Troy smiled letting out a small laugh "i dont know babe, something like. Yeah we like her?"

"That wasn't what they said" I looked down

Troy curled a finger underneath my chin making me look up "Brie, seriously i didn't hear anything after they said they liked you, all i could think about was getting away from them and coming up here to you"

"Aww baby you are so cute" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his

He moved us so i was laying down and he was hovering above me, his hands moved down to my thighs

"Brie?" Troy asked pulling away from the kiss making me groan in annoyance. Troy chuckled before getting back to the point "Have you told your family about us yet?"

Oooohhh, yeah ok how do i tell him this. I looked up at him and bit my bottom lip, Troy groaned and dropped his head

"I wanted to i swear, but i can't right now" I tried defending myself, but if it was the opposite way i'd be pissed to

"Why?" He lifted his head and licked his bottom lip, making him look extremely sexy

"Did i tell you, you look so hot tonight?" I tried to dodge telling him my stupid reason to not tell my brothers about my new boyfriend and went to kiss him

Troy pulled away quickly knowing if he kept going it would turn into more "Why haven't you told them yet brie?"

I sighed "Because, because they are so protective of me and the last time i told them i had a boyfriend they scared him away and he broke up with me"

"Baby, nothing anyone could ever say would take me away from you"

"I'll tell them, i promise i just need time ok?"

Troy nodded "Ok" He leaned down connecting our lips together once again, my hands grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer and i moaned as his tongue slipped through my lips massaging the inside of my mouth. Not long later he pulled away moving down my jaw line to my neck

Half an hour later we were still making out just more heatedly, heatedly as in we were both half naked my shirt had made its way across the room (dont ask how) and his shirt was hanging over the TV, i was still in my short shorts but Troy only had his boxers on

I flipped us over to i was straddling Troy, he sat up leaning on his elbows not breaking our kiss. I moved my hand down his abs and rocked my hips into his making him moan, his hands were resting on my butt as he pulled away

"Baby, if you keep doing that i wont be able to control myself" Troy's eyes looked down over me, analyzing my body. A few weeks ago i would have been totally self conscious right now but surprisingly I'm not i mean i really trust Troy and he's already seen me naked before, seriously we got a little carried away with the foreplay at my house last week.

"So?" I asked licking my lips.

"Seriously?" Troy's hands ran down to my thighs squeezing gently

"Yeah, i mean it isn't my first time. But we can pretend right?" I smiled

Troy chuckled "Yeah" His lips pressed onto mine

The thing i will probably never tell him is that i wished he could have been my first.

* * *

**There you go. Did you like it?**

**I didn't really i just couldnt write the way i wanted to when Gabriella met Troy's family but aw well.**

** I was writing it late at night so i'm sorry if there are mistakes**

**anyways so i need 5 reviews before i upload the next one ok? Thanks :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So let me say first i had alot of trouble writing this story cause i couldn't get it right/which seems to be happening to me alot lately**

**And I have another story out called Forever which i also really like so check it out yeah?**

**Oh yeah and i know i didn't get up to 5 reviews which kinder bothered me but aw well**

**how about this time 3 reviews minum and i update/yeah?**

* * *

Me and Troy had sex last night and a lot of it, I lost count actually. Fuck why did I wait that long to have sex with him, he is so good at it. I told my mum I was staying at Sharpay for the night and slept at Troys house, we fell asleep in each others hands around 4 in the morning then I woke up at 1 it was now 1.37 and I couldn't get my self to leave

"Baby they wont care, I think they know you stay the night since they never saw you leave" He chuckled, we were standing at the top of the steps and I could hear his family in the kitchen which was on the way to the front door

"They know what we did"

Troy chuckled "No offence babe but from all the noise you made I think they already no"

I turned to look at him and gave him a fake glare "First off, it wasn't my fault your just really good at sex, and secondly does your parents knowing you had sex last night not bother you at all?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned "Thanks babe, your good at sex to. And yeah it bothers me but I'm almost 18 I can basically do what I want now" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him

"Come with me today?" I asked him, My sister Stephanie is finally bringing her boyfriend over to met the family, it's gonna be funny every time she brings a boyfriend over Tommy and Jay act all protect and get their asses kicked because Stephanie is into the bad boy kinder guys.

"Why?" Troy leaned his head on my shoulder and kissed it lightly

"I want to tell my parents about us today but if your not there I'll chicken out"

"And if I am there, there's more of a chance of you doing it?" He kissed up my shoulder to the pulse point on my neck, I held in a moan as my arms moved up around his neck

"ah huh"

"Then I'll come" He said against my neck, no longer later I felt his lips against mine, he slipped his tongue through my mouth and I moaned in the kiss his hands crept up to my thighs

"excuse me" I heard from behind us and broke away from the kiss immediately to find Jake standing there with a smirk on his face "first off EWW and second of EWWWW"

"Fuck off" Troy told his brother simply

"That wasn't very nice" Jake chuckled as he pushed past us and walked down the stairs

Troy turned back around to face me and leaned in, I pulled away quickly and he groaned in annoyance making me laugh

"Come on, we have to get to my house" I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him down the stairs picking up my pace as we reached the kitchen, maybe they didn't see me. Thank God! They didn't see, their still gonna like me!

"Bye Troy!" Paula yelled to us from the kitchen "Bye Gabriella" Shit, she saw me. I pulled Troy out of the house and he chuckled

"Great now your mum thinks I'm a slut"

"Baby, she doesn't think that"

Less then 15 minutes later we were outside me house getting ready to face my family and tell them the truth, if Troy would get over himself and stop being a baby

"Troy, baby, your being a woos" I said simply grabbing onto his wrist and attempting to pull him inside my house

"I'm not, its just your brothers are huge! I mean I could take on one but both of them at the same time is a huge no no, plus Marissa's boyfriend who probably acts like your brother and that new one"

"That new one, wont even no what's going on, no come on!" I gave on big pull and finally Troy gave in letting me pull him in the house "Hey M" I said awkwardly walking into the house, I let go off Troy's hand cause I didn't want to tell them yet "You remember Troy right? He's kinder newish"

"Oh your friend you were talking about?" Marissa asked and I nodded, Marissa was sitting on the couch with Triston I guessed mum was in the kitchen and everyone else was outside playing basketball or tanning or something like that

"Hey Triston" I waved

"Hey Gabs" Triston smiled over to me. Marissa was sitting on his lap and Triston had one arm around her waist and the other playing with her hair, I always thought they were cute together

I looked behind me and Troy was rubbing the back of his neck, aw he was nervous I'm pretty sure my brothers aren't gonna kick his ass his ass when I tell them but Jay wont be exactly thrilled, Tommy will be fine with it thought.. I think

"Come on" I told Troy and nodded my head towards the back door that lead to my back yard. Usually I would just grab his hand but I couldn't right now or Marissa would tell my brothers and then I would be forced to tell them before I'm ready to

Once we got outside like i predicted my brothers were playing basketball with Chace and Stephanie was watching with Jemma, everyone turned to look at me and Troy and i waved

"Heyyy" I said as me and Troy walked over to the basketball court

"Who's that?" Jay asked with the ball in his hand

"This is Troy, my friend" I said

"Cool, you wanna play ball?" Tommy asked Troy and Troy nodded before walking off onto the court

Stephanie ran over to me with Jemma behind

"So do you like him?" Stephanie asked hugging me. Oh her boyfriend, I turned my head to look over at Chace, he had short dark brown hair with one of those sleeve tattoos up his right arm he was wearing denim shorts with a black tank top and sneakers, wow he's pretty hot. Go Steph

"I haven't exactly spoken to him yet Steph"

"But you think he's hot right?"

"Yeah"

"So Gabs, who's the man candy?" Jemma asked

Should i tell them, they would back me up when i tell Tommy and Jay

"OMG G, is that the Troy guy?" Marisa laughed as she walked over to us "He's pretty sexy"

What the hey i'm telling them

"he's my boyfriend" I spat out, yeah ok Gabriella great way of telling them

I looked over at them, they all looked confused but that changed in like 3 seconds as smiles started to form on their faces

"OMG" Jemma Stephanie and Marissa said at the same time

"How?" Marissa asked

"When?" Stephanie said

"Um he asked me and about 2 and a half weeks ago"

"Wait a minute that means you were going out with him when i asked you if you had a boyfriend the other day.. why did you say you didn't" Jemma asked me confused

"I didn't wanna tell Jay and Tommy yet, i'm gonna tell them tonight. That's why Troy's here" I looked over at Troy damn he looked sexy, he shirt was off and he was lightly sweating, Tommy passed him the ball and he jumped up flinging the ball towards the hope, it feel around the rim falling through and he high-5 Jay, at least they were getting along it might make it a little easier when i tell them

"ow you guys look so cute together" Marissa smiled looking back from me to troy

"how do you know that?" I asked

"Because you suite each other" Marissa smiled "Sharpay was right, i am proud of you" She hugged me and i laughed

"my little sister's growing up" Stephanie said blinking "are you to having sex?" She asked me with a serious look in her eyes, ok I just wanted to tell my family i had a boyfriend, i wasn't planning on telling them all the things we've been doing even if it did only really start last night.

"No" I shock my head

Stephanie looked at me, i could see the disbelief in her eyes but i don't care, i'm not caving there is no way i'm admitting to my older sisters that i have had sex with Troy

"If you do Gabs, be safe i'm going to take you to the doctors this Saturday to get you on the pill but still use a condom" Stephanie said pulling me aside from Jemma and Marissa "You do know your meant to use a new condom each time"

"Yes Steph, i know that. I am in year twelve, i did sex ed every year" Well not every year but whatever it was easier then saying i've been having sex since last year with Aaron and i knew what to do

"good, i was just saying"

"Hey gabs, where did you find this guy, he's like fucking Michael Jordan" Tommy said as he walked over to us with Jay Chace Triston and Troy behind him

"Who's Michael Jordan?" Marissa asked and all of us laughed "what?"

"Babe, don't worry about it" Triston said softly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest

I looked over at Troy he looked nervous, he looks so cute when he's nervous. I wanted to go over there and kiss him or just hold him but i couldn't, not yet

2 hours later, dinner was over and my hole family was sitting in the living. I offered to help my mother with the dishes, trying to give my self more time. I hadn't told them yet, my sister's had been giving me openings all night but i haven't taken them, i just keep putting it off and i know Troy's has noticed, we hadn't talking one on one all night, there's either been my sisters or my brothers, Tommy has taken a liken to him, he's been around him all night i think there like friends now or something, but Tommy was never the problem, its Jay i'm more worried about what Jay will think then anyone else, i know my mum will just give me the 'are you sure he's right for you' speech i'll say yes and she'll be ok with it, but my brother is different. Especially if he doesn't like the guy, i think he likes Troy.. maybe

"Finish drying these up, i'm going to go outside and see what the others are doing" my mum told me as she finished washing the last dish, I nodded and watched as she walked out of the kitchen

"Your avoiding it" I heard from behind me, i knew who it was but i still jumped around

"No i'm not, mum wanted me to the dishes" I told Troy

He stood there and shoved his hands in his pockets "Come on baby, i know you. Your putting off telling them, for some reason"

"There is no reason"

"Then why haven't you told them yet?" Troy asked taking another step closer

I put the dish down that was in my hand and leaned against the counter "I don't know"

"Do you want me to tell them?" Troy asked taking another step closer, i didn't want him to tell them i want to be able to tell them myself, i would feel better about it since i didn't tell his family that i'm his girlfriend, he told them himself. And i wasn't even there

"No" I shrugged

"Do you want me to leave?" He toke one more step closer, we were now inches apart. He ripped his hands away from his pockets and rested them on my hips pulling us together closing the gap

"No, i need you here.. it's just every time i come close, i chicken out"

"Come on" He grabbed onto my hand and started to pull me out of the kitchen "I don't want to force you into anything Brie, you cane do what you want to do but i'm not gonna act like we aren't together around them anymore" He said outside the lounge room

"ok.."

Troy lead me into the lounge room, i looked down on the ground as we walked in hand in hand, i could tell there were eyes on us but i didn't want to look, Troy sat down on the couch and pulled me down into his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist

"It's ok Brie" Troy whispered into my ear, Some how he knew exactly what to say when to say it. I looked up from the ground to realize the only people starring were Jay and Tommy

"What's going on?" Jay asked

I toke a deep breathe in, i was going to tell them but i couldn't do it in the position i was in i stood up getting out of Troy's arm

"There's something i've been meaning to tell you" I started out, I had now gotten the attention of the hole lounge room everyone was looking up at me my sister's and Jemma were smiling, Chace and Triston looked confused my mum Jay and Tommy were starring up at me

"er" I froze, damn i can't do this. What if i tell them and then some how they take Troy away from me? I can't live with out him, i don't even remember being with out him, its one long sad blur.

Troy stood up and stood behind me putting his hand on my back reassuringly, wait I can do this, Troy believes in me, he's my boyfriend hell he said nothing can take him away from me. He wont let my brother's ruin what we have, i'm going to tell them. Right now, noowwww, ok now, Jesus Christ Gabriella tell them!

"Troy's my boyfriend" I spat out much like i had 2 and a half hours before to my sisters, I looked over at Tommy he had a shocked look on his face as well as my mum, but Jay had a different look, i couldn't tell what he was feeling his face was emotionless

"Er.. since when?" Tommy tried to break the awkward silence

"Since a few weeks ago" I said quietly

Troy wrapped his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder, I looked over at Jay again and our eyes locked, suddenly i could see anger rising in his eyes, he stood up took one more look at me and Troy before walking off up the stairs not long later you could hear his door slam

"Well i don't know about you guys, but i think their the cutest couple ever" Jemma said, she was sitting next to Tommy on the other side of the lounge room

Troy chuckled from behind me

"So do I" Tommy said looking over at me

I smiled at him and he smiled back

Half an hour later me and Troy were outside the house, everyone had excepted that i was going out with Troy except Jay, Jemma was the only one who could get in his room and she hasn't came out yet, so i had no idea what he was thinking but i take it from how he stormed out of the room that he isn't exactly thrilled

"Baby, you did great" Troy said leaning against his car, his hands moved from his pockets and sat on my thighs pulling me into him

I wrapped my arms around his head "i couldn't get it out, i knew i needed you there for a reason" I giggled "I don't want you to leave" I whined resting my head in the crotch of his neck taking in his scent

"I have to Brie, you gotta talk to your family and it's almost past my weekday curfew. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, ok?"

"Mmmm ok" I lifted my head from his shoulder and leaned up to kiss him, letting his tongue into my mouth not long after out lips connected, i felt my legs give out i knew if he wasn't holding me so close i probably would have fell, i have no idea how but he makes me feel happier than i have ever been in my entire life, it was weird but i wasn't going to question it

Troy pulled away "Call me before you go to bed?" He asked and i nodded, he quickly pecked me on the lips before pulling away from me and getting in his car

I watched as he toke off in his car and turned around to face my house, I knew if Jay wouldn't talk to mum he wouldn't talk to me so i wasn't going to try, I walked into my house and started walked up the stairs after saying goodnight to my family, as i reached my room my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I answered walking into my room and shutting the door behind me

"_hey, so guess what?" Sharpay squealed on the other end of the phone making me laugh_

"What?" I asked sitting down on my bed turning the tv on

"_Zeke told me he loves me today" _

"Omg Shar, no way!" I laughed "What happened?"

"_Well he toke me out to dinner and after we went back to his house, cause we would be alone there and he just kinder spat it out while we were watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S" _

"did you say it back?" I asked switching the channels over.

"_Yeah of course, he's different Ella i'm thinking of having sex with him. I think i'm ready" _

"That's great Shar. I'm happy for you"

"_Speaking of Sex, when were you planning on telling me you and Toy Boy Troy had it last night?"_

"How did you know?" I asked turning my tv off now

"_Troy told Chad and Chad told Taylor and Taylor told me, no one else knows though. And apparently according to Troy your really good at it" Sharpay laughed_

"he thinks i'm good at it?" I asked more to myself, wow I'm good a sex, ha who ever thought?... well apparently Troy

_Sharpay laughed again "Yes, oh by the way since tomorrow's Friday all of us are doing something. I'm filling you in tomorrow at school, i'm still not sure"_

* * *

**So i don't like this one but do you guys like it?**

**Well whatever even if you didnt review please?**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while since i've uploaded but for some reason i've been having trouble writing new chapters for this story**

**hopefully you guys will still like it even though i am seriously depressed with how shit i wrote this chapter**

**4 reviews and a update?**

* * *

"Under my umber ELLA" Sharpay laughed as we walked arm linked together the next day through the mall, while the others followed behind

"Why are we here again?" Chad asked him self as him and Taylor linked hands, wow I've been so wrapped up in my own life that I didn't notice Chad and Taylor weren't arguing as much hmm go them then

"I don't know last time i had fun" Troy grinned over at me and i giggled, last time we were here all together me and Troy ditched and had our first kiss at one of the parks near by

"Alright enough chit chat, we're here shop not talk" Sharpay said tugging on my arm pulling me into one of those expensive fashionable shops, usually i would feel a little out here but not now, today i was actually really proud of my outfit, i decided if people are gonna stare and talk about you all day you gotta look extra good while they do it right? I was wearing a pair of really tight white skinny jeans with a purple/white/black tie die button up long sleeve, it tucked it in and left 3 of the top buttons undone showing off some cleavage but not to much along with black pumps, i swept my bangs to the front and left my hair wavy completing my look with a black prada bag that had gold zips.

"I hate shopping, does that make me less of a girl?" Taylor question looking through all the clothes "They only go up to size 6, this place is evil"

I laughed "This is Sharpay's heaven"

"She's scary when she's shopping" Kelsie said to us looking over at Sharpay who was glaring at the two different types of dresses before looking back at us

"Their both the same but their different prices" She yelled over the music to us before returning her stare to the clothes around her

"hey baby" Troy said wrapping his arms around me from behind

I smiled "Sharpay said no couple stuff while shopping" I Said and leaned back against him

"Fuck Sharpay then, by the way you look like amazingly beautiful today"

I giggled "You say that everyday"

"Cause everyday you seemed to get more beautiful even when i think it's impossible" Troy said matter-of-factedly before leaning his head down on my shoulder "So my family went on a camping trip for the weekend, you wanna come over?" He asked not bothering to lift his head up from my shoulder, hmm now let me think about this. Spend the entire weekend with my boyfriend in his house home alone probably doing nothing but make love, eat, sleep (cuddle), and watch tv yeah ok i think i'm saying yes

"I'll tell my mum i'm sleeping over Sharpay's house" I nodded before smiling

"Is your brother still pissed though?" Troy asked lifting his head up from my shoulder

I sighed remembering what i had talked to my brother about earlier that day

"_Hola everybody" I greeted walking into the kitchen, everyone was sitting down eating breakfast. I toke a set next to Tommy and Marissa grabbing the bowl of Strawberries_

"_Jemma is with Jay" Tommy said to me_

"_Really" I sighed, Jay and me hadn't talked at all about me and Troy, we talked but we would always just dodge the subject like Jay never found out or something, but i didn't want it like that. I wanted to talk to him about it, I want to understand why he got so upset over it, usually they wouldn't get mad at me they would just go after the guy_

"_Jay you are going to talk about this to your sister right now, or so help me!" Jemma said tugging Jay through the Kitchen door "Marissa?" Jemma looked over at Marissa causing me to look over at her, she nodded in Jemma's direction who nodded back turning around and pulling Jay off something. Marissa got up from her seat and grabed onto my arm pulling me up from my chair_

"_Ow, what are you doing?" I asked as Marissa lead me out of the kitchen up the stairs and into Jay's room, where Jay and Jemma where standing_

"_Now you to just shut up and listen, Jay, Gabriella has a boyfriend she has a serious relationship and she wants you to understand that and be happy for her, and i know you being the older brother your entitle to be a little protective but for god sakes could you just go up to him and threaten him or something instead of acting depressed and glumly like she's entering a fucking cult or something, I think you should except it for what it is, Gabriella is happy actually she's the happiest i've seen her in a while. And if you are any brother at all you should be able to see that" _

_It went quiet for a moment, me and Jay were just staring at each other, thinking of what to say next. I didn't know what i was feeling, i didn't know what to say to him to make him believe that i wasn't gonna get hurt, cause there is always a chance that i will get hurt but it's the chance you take to fall in love right? Not saying that i'm in love with Troy but i'm diffidently falling for him._

"_I can, i can see she's happy with him. But i just don't want her to get hurt, i dont know it's like now that she's older she doesnt need me anymore. I can remember when she was 5 i taught her how to use a swing because she wouldn't stop crying and complaining of how she was the only girl she knew that couldn't swing by herself, and when she was 7 and i was 10 we attempted to make a tree house together but failed miserably she was so upset i got all the kids in the street to help one day and we got it done the look on her face when she saw that tree house is something i'd never forget, and when she was 9 i bet up the kids that picked on her and was grounded for like 2 months i don't know it's like now she's growing up, she doesn't need my help anymore" Jay looked down, i saw Jemma leave the room from the corner of my eye_

"_Of course i still need you Jay, i'll always need you. I'm gonna need you when i graduate and when i pick a college or even when i get married, i'm still gonna need you there just gonna be bigger problems. Your my brother, and i love you but it is my life and i don't want you butting in unless i ask you to, so i want you to at least pretend to get along with Troy whenever i bring him around and not glare at him from the other side of the room like you did a few days ago, i saw you two when i introduced yous, you looked like you were really getting along with him. I want you guys to be friends, for me"_

_I tear ran down my cheek__, this was the very first heart to heart talk i had ever had with Jay, and i meant everything i said, i need Jay to be there for me now more then ever, i'm dealing with huge things like sex and love even pain and i want to be able to talk to him about it, not just him Tommy and Marissa and Stephanie even Ma._

"I dont think so, we talked it out. It was actually a really sad moment. I'm proud of him" I smiled

Troy chuckled slightly before turning me around in his arms so i was facing him "well i'm glad, cause it was really awkward when ever i went over your house and he just gave me greasy's the whole time"

I giggled "Yeah sorry about that"

Troy leaned down and connected our lips sending surges of electricity through my hole body, i gripped onto the bottom of his shirt pulling him closer to me and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, Troy's hands were laying in my butt pockets

I moaned as my back hit the wall of Troy's bedroom, we got to his house a few hours later and had made our way to his room, Troy's hands were dipping under my shirt and we broke away so he could pull it over my head, our lips connected once again and Troy tugged on my thighs, i hoped up wrapping my legs around his waist, I moved my arms around his neck and moaned in the kiss as he pressed my back back up against the wall lightly, my fingers tangled through his hair as he pulled away kissing down my neck, his lips brushed over my pulse point teasingly and i whimpered slightly, he left butterfly kisses around my neck before sucking lightly on my sweet spot I let out another moan as he finish moving his lips back up my neck to pressing against my lips heatedly.

Troy toke a few steps back still holding me around his waist, his hands laid underneath my butt holding me up, I hoped off from him pushing him down onto the bed and moving on top of him so i was straddling him,Troy leaned up on his elbows and connected our lips together i tugged on the bottom of his shirt before ripping it over his head and discarding it somewhere on the ground, I smashed my lips onto his as Troy moved his hands up my hips towards my breast, he started to massage me lightly through my bra and i moaned, i grounded my body down against his and felt his bulge grow bigger against my inner thigh as he moaned in our kiss.

He turned us around so he was hovering above me on his knees and elbows, on of his hands stayed on my thigh and the other tugged on my jeans eagerly i helped him pull down my extremely tight skinny jeans leaving me in my black lacy underwear, As our tongues played with each others inside my mouth his hands reached around my back unclipping my bra throwing it down to the ground, his hand rubbed against my boob and i moaned in the kiss, the throbbing in between my legs was becoming unbearably, i wanted him now. I reached my hands down his abs cause him to groan, down to his boxers pulling them down; he kicked them off breaking our kiss and looked into my eyes, i nodded biting my bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing him, he positioned himself in between my legs and i felt his tip dip inside me and i gasped breaking our kiss before he entered me fully thrusting inside me

Did i ever say how much i love my life? Well if i haven't here i go. I FUCKING LOVE MY LIFE! I had woken up a little less then 15 minutes ago to find Troy's arms caged around me from behind resting his head in the crotch of my neck, i didn't wanna wake him up since he used a whole heap more energy then i did last night, and i do mean a whole heap, is it possible to feel so good? And if it is, is it possible to feel that good so many times in one night? Now i wouldn't know since i've only been with two guys, but i can say proudly that my baby was a hole heap better then Aaron was at it, which i have had to tell Troy a few times to get his ego back up which in my opinion is already big enough. Fuck the lights coming through the blinds

"ah baby, its to bright" Troy groaned burying his face further into the crotch of my neck and i giggled

"Shit" I got out from Troy's grasp causing him to groan in annoyance and reached over to my bag which was on the floor next to Troy's bed, i picked it up and reached inside for my phone

"What is it?" Troy ask trying to grab back onto my waist with out leaning up

"We have Sophie Marlow's party tonight"

Troy groaned "Fuck it brie" He opened his arms and i giggled laying back down, he wrapped his arms tightly around me

"We gotta go babe, and i still have to figure out what i'm wearing"

"Baby, i can't walk and probably wont be able to walk till Sunday"

"Suck it up" I giggled wiggling out of Troy's arms

Troy groaned "Dont leavee.." he whined

I searched on the ground for my clothes gathering everything up, i quickly put my bra and underwear on before returning back to the bed "you are such a baby you know that?" I said sitting on top of Troy

Troy grinned at me moving his hands just underneath my butt "You look pretty"

I smiled and leaned down kissing him on the lips lightly before pulling away, if i kept it going i would never leave "are your parents home?" I asked

"no there camping remember? which is even more reason for you to stay" He leaned up to kiss me but i turned my head to the side resulting to him kissing me cheek

"No, get changed" I ordered tapping him lightly on his chest before getting off him and grabbing his ACDC t shirt pulling it over my head, it looked like a short dress, i pulled my jeans on pulled my hair into a messy bun "babe, i'm stealing your shirt" I commented

Troy pulled on a pair of boxers before looking over at me "I don't care, it looks sexy on you anyways" He smirked walking over to me he grabbed onto my hips pulling me into him

I pushed on his chest "Let's go" I grabbed onto his hand and lead him out of his room

"Can i come back to your house with you?" Troy asked as we reached his front door

"you can't, i'm going over Taylor's to get ready for the party with Shar and even if i wasn't my mum wouldn't let you in my house looking like that" I said my eyes trailing down his half naked body, Troy pouted and i laughed "I'll met you at the party"

"Promise?" Troy toke a step closer to me with a grin on his face

"Promise" I giggled

Troy did his famous hair flick before crashing his lips onto mine, his hands wrapped around my waist pulling me into his chest, my fingers tangled into his hair and i fought to keep in my moan as his tongue pushed into my mouth, stop this Gabriella or you'll never get out

I pulled away from the kiss but didn't move away from Troy "Troy" I bit my bottom lip looking up at him, he nodded at me resting his fore head on mine "take a shower you smell like sex" I quickly kissed Troy's lips before pushing off his body and opening the front door "bye Troy" I smiled at him before turning on my heels and walking out of his house. I walked around the corner of Troy's house, shit i forgot i don't have a car. Damn i better get one for my birthday, i got out my phone to call Sharpay

1 new message

_From: Boyfriend_

_I miss you _

I smiled to myself before dialing Taylor's number

"_Chad no put that down!" I heard Taylor scream from the other end of the line and i laughed "Gabriella where are you? Sharpay and Chad are here but we're about to kick him out"_

"Sorry I got caught up with Troy"

"_Hey Gabi!" I heard Chad yell in the background_

"Hey Chad" I laughed "Look can one of you pick me up, i don't wanna ask Troy because he's been extra horny since last night and i wont be able to leave the car, not that i'm complaining i mean he is soo good but i know i can't cause i gotta get ready for the party and you and Shar would kill me if i was late so one of you have to pick me up" Gee Gabi hate to ramble

_Taylor laughed on the other line "your funny Gabs, ok We're sending Chad your way"_

"_Ella! I have the most amazing dress for you!!" Sharpay yelled in the background_

"_Bye Gabs" Taylor said_

"Adios" I hung the phone up

5 minutes i was getting into Chad's car

"Thanks Chadster" I smiled at him as i closed the passenger door

"No problem, your my favorite girl" He said pressing on the gas pedal

"Oooo i am so telling Tay" I teased and laughed turning on the radio

"Taylor is a hole different type of favorite girl to me then you" He laughed "So what's up with you and my Troy?"

"He's amazingly perfect, and that's all your getting buddy don't think i don't know everything i tell you about Troy will be sent back to him"

"Your to good" Chad laughed

"_No one – No one – No one, can give it away of what i'm feeling" _I sung along with the radio winding down the window. Alicia Keys, what an amazing singer i love all of her songs but i have to say this one is one of my all time favorites i wish i could sing like her, wouldn't that be awesome right?

"Your a really good singer Gabs" Chad said as we stopped at a red light, i laughed i don't think i'm terrible but i nothing special either "Seriously Bella, if you sang in front of more people then me and Shar they would tell you the same thing" Bella, now that's a nick name i haven't heard him call me in a while, and yes i only sing in front of Sharpay and Chad and occasionally my family cause their the only people im comfortable with singing in front, i would sing in front of Troy but i've never really gotten a chance yet "Gabs"

"Yeah Chad?"

"I just want you to know that your like a sister to me and if you ever need anything or just to talk i'll be here ok? I love you Bella"

Chad was like a brother to me, i've known him since god knows when it wasn't awkward telling him i loved him or hearing him say he loved me, cause i know it's nothing more then a really close friend love and when ever Chad needed me i would be there for him to, just like i would with any of my friends. I do anything for them, they mean the world to me

"I love you to Chaddy"

* * *

**I wanted get Gabriella's and Chad's friendship right and i think that was the best part of this chapter**

**so what do you guys think? Remeber 4 reviews and i upload**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry, i know i havent updated in months literally but i've just had so much stuff on, not to mention writers block (grrr

but I got bored one night and decided to re read all my stories i had on my laptop (which is alot) and came across love like this, and wrote the next chapter.

WARNING - very little Troyella in this episode, i know i suck but i wrote it this way so i could back in the Troyella for the next episoe

don't hate me, other then the lack of troyella i think this episode is actually pretty good :)

* * *

Love Like This

I opened my phone looking down at the text from Troy which said a simple 'i miss you' i smiled feeling the need to reply back

_New Message_

_To: Boyfriend_

_I miss you too, but i'll see you tonight. I'll be the one in some tight pink lacy dress if Shar has her way_

_xx_

And Send.

"thank you my brother" I told Chad as we pulled up at Taylor's house no less then 5 minutes later Chad just laughed at me and i sighed "I can't pull that off can I?" I asked and he shook his head at me, I put my phone back into my pocket

"No, No you can't Bella. You may be Spanish but you're no way near black enough to pull 'brother' off" Chad set me straight and i nodded in shame, i really need to work on my black accent "Hey while you're in there El" he cut off and looked at me nervously

"While i'm in there.." I rolled my hands around each other motioning for him to go on

"While you're in there, can you maybe put in a good word for me with Taylor" uh oh, what did you do now Chadster? I gave him the best friend sympathy look and he sighed "It wasn't my fault i swear! I don't even really understand what happened, she said.. or yelled rather, about how i'm so annoying and act like i'm and i quote 'fucking 5 years old'. Bella, am i really that bad?" I felt my phone vibrate again, i knew it was Troy replying back to my text but i decided to answer later.

I could go down two way's here, tell him he's not annoying and he always act's his age which would be lying or tell him the truth.. hmm tricky "Chad... you really are that bad" I said and Chad sighed dropping his head down on the steering wheel "But that's what everyone loves about you, that's what makes you Chad, your like the funnest most craziest guy i know and I, plus nearly everyone that knows you wouldn't ever change that about you, Taylor might think it's annoying but what she doesn't realize right now, what has manage to slip her mind, is that you being as annoying as you are, is half the reason why she fell in love with you in the first place" I comforted him meaning every word i had said, i wasn't sure if he could understand it but then again i wasn't even sure if i could. You know that feeling where you know exactly what you want to say but you just can't seem to get it out right? Yeah, well that's me most of the time.

"Thanks El, but you know Tay" Yeah he was right about that, without me and Shar, Tay would never have went out with Chad in the first place, now we're the ones that have to kick her back into reality when she's pushing Chad away for friends or school or just peer pressure, Taylor is stubborn that way

"Yeah i know, i'll put in that good word for you" I nodded and smiled at him before giving him a quick hug "Bye Chaddy, see you at the party tonight" I called as i got out the car hearing a faint 'bye Bella' as i walked up Taylor's drive way and watched as Chad's car drove away.

I went to open the front door, usually with any of my friends, Shar, Tay, Chad, and even Kelsie i just walk in whenever i want, but Taylor's door was locked this time. Since when was it ever locked? I wonder before awkwardly knocking on the door, which i hadn't done since year 7 (that was when Mrs. Mckessie told me it wasn't necessary)

Taylor's younger sister Shaniqua answered the door "Oh hey Gab's"

"Hey, Taylor and Shar in her room?" I asked walking inside as Shaniqua opened the door wider for me

She nodded "Yeah, just go up, you know where it is" I smiled at her before we walked off in different directions, me down the back of the house and her into the kitchen, Taylor had a one story house, it was pretty easy finding your way around unlike Sharpay's house. I walked past Taylor's other little sister's room, Tenisha, before i found my way to Taylor's bedroom door, listening inside there was loud music being played, me Tay and Shar's favorite song blasting through her speakers, Jason Derulo singing 'In my head'. I opened the door to find Sharpay scrimmaging through Taylor's clothes both girls in their underwear

"ELLA!" Sharpay squealled running over to me and hugging me "How was your fuck fest last night with sexy Mr. Bolton" I shook my head at her before laughing, who calls him sexy Mr. Bolton?

"Yeah you know, just amazing" I answered what could have been the longest reply to a question in its shortest possible form, Amazing, that was what it was like with Troy.

Sharpay laughed "Right girl strip down and let me show you the dress i picked out for you" She told me before walking back over to the pile of clothes

Taylor smiled walked over to me and giving me and quick hello hug "She's taken it as her responsibility on picking out our outfits" I laughed "At least she's figured out what your wearing"

"True" I said walking over to her bed and laying down on my back _"Some dude's know all the right things to say, eh, but when it comes down to it it's all just game, eh" _I sung along to my favorite line in the song throwing my hands in the air

Taylor laughed sitting up next to me

"Alright Tay, What is the whole deal with you and Chad?" I asked, what? I couldn't hold it in anymore ok? I love seeing both of my best friends together and happy, sue me

"Well you see Gabriella i'm glad you asked, me and Chad are in a kind of relationship what we would like to call-" I quickly cut her off

"Taylor, not that way and you know it"

Taylor sighed "Does he have to be such a kid all the time G? I mean he's 17, it's embarrassing he just needs to grow up a little, i mean in science the other day he set his lab coat on fire because he wanted to see how close he could get his sleeve to the flame before it caught fire" Ok this i had to laugh at "It isn't funny Gabriella, what happens when he leaves school, i think we all know he's not gonna change anytime soon, do i really want a boyfriend when i'm in my 20's who drink's milk from the carton and plays video games all day quoting lines from Borat?"

I shrugged "Taylor, this really isn't my decision but you and Chad are meant to be together from the simple fact that you two are total opposites, it just makes sense. You help balance him out and he helps balance you out, he's the only one that has ever been known to calm you down when you are totally pissed, or even make you laugh when you're ready to burst into tears, i've seen you two grow together as a couple, and as an innocent bystander i have seen how different Chad can be around you, he has a serious side Taylor, you've seen it. You've just forgotten about it"

Taylor nodded "Your right Gabriella, I guess i just need sometime, he's just been annoying me is all" I nodded along with her and we both laughed

"Alright Taylor Mckessie, met you're new outfit, fabulous outfit met your new owner" Sharpay walked over to us holding up a dress for Taylor, and talking to both of them as if introducing them. I smiled as Taylor got up grabbing the dress, that's when i remembered Troy's text from not long ago in the car

"Boyfriend incoming!" Sharpay yelled seeing me reach for my phone, i just poked my tongue out at her and opened up my phone

_1__ new message_

_From: Boyfriend_

_Mm That's sexy baby, i love you in pink. Tell Shar thanks_

_xx_

_p.s I still miss you_

I smiled to myself texting back

_New message_

_To: Boyfriend_

_Really? Well to bad for you cause the dress isn't pink._

_xxx_

_p.s i miss you more_

"Oh God, this is going to go on for ages" Sharpay said from over my shoulder and i figured she had probably been there reading my texts

I rolled my eyes "Get over it" my phone Vibrated again and i smiled opening it

_1 new message_

_From: Boyfriend_

_I don't mind, you look sexy in anything __anyways. Text me when you get there yeah?_

_xx_

_p.s Can we just leave it at we both miss each other cause this is getting lame_

I laughed to myself before texting back

_New message_

_To: Boyfriend_

_Oh thanks baby, and I will_

_P.S i see how it is, you think i'm lame. I'm hurt Troy, really hurt_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S.S don't text back Shar's glaring at me_

I sent the messgae before shoving my phone back into my pocket, i wasn't lying Sharpay was standing across the room glaring at me

"I'm done now" I added walking over to Sharpay, Taylor was getting dressed behind her

"Good, because you're getting changed into this right now" Sharpay shoved a dress into my hands

Half an hour later i was looking myself over in one of Taylor's mirrors. The dress Sharpay picked out for me .. well wasn't pink at least, even though apparently Troy likes the colour on me I still hate it and will probably only wear it for his birthday or our anniversary or something important like that, but i guess this dress was good. It was a tight mini dress that stuck to my body hugging my curves right with long sleeves, the dress is black lace, with plain black material underneath to stop it from seeing through. My hair was up in a messy bun with my bangs straightened to the front. I wore red stilettos with the dress and painted my nails the same colour, i had on some foundation with smokey grey eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I looked pretty good, i had to admit it.

"You look great Gabs. Come on we gotta go" Taylor said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the mirror, Taylor was wearing a off the shoulder white mini dress with snake print pumps, gold hoop earrings, with soft pink eye shadow and had her Rihanna styled bob cut hair curled.

"God I'm good at what i do" Sharpay said as she looked over me and Taylor. I rolled my eyes as we walked out of Taylor's front door. Sharpay was wearing a thin red dress, that stopped an inch above her knees and had short sleeves with a black belt around her waist, her blonde hair done in messy waves kind of crimpy with her bangs straightened to the side creating a side fringe, her makeup was light, just foundation and some clear lip gloss.

Taylor rolled her eyes "Alright come on, we're already ten minutes late" She grabbed onto both Sharpay and mines arms pulling us outside

"Who's picking us up?" I asked both of them as the three of us stood in the middle of Taylor's drive way

"I thought Chad was" Sharpay shrugged

"No I said 'Chad wasn't' not was" Taylor groaned "Sharpay i told you to ring Ryan so he can pick us up"

Sharpay held her hands up in the air "I'm sorry, i wasn't listening. I'll get Zeke"

Ten minutes later Zeke had arrived, we we're now 20 minutes late and getting there took like 10 minutes, so we were gonna be 30 minutes late to a party where we were the main attractions, and it was all because of our boyfriends, how cliché

"Zekey your a life savor" Sharpay told Zeke as we took off, her sitting in the passenger side and Taylor and I in the back

"You're welcome Pay, bedside's the party was boring without you there" He told Shar looking side ways at her before returning his stare to the road in front of him

Sharpay giggled and blushed looking away, i smiled these two together are way to cute. Especially when the cutesy names come out every once and a while, like Zeke sometimes calls Shar his Pay Bear or Princess (which i think might be Sharpay's favorite) And when Shar calls him Zekey Poo, she even calls him her Mr. Beau now and then. It's adorable

"Seriously Zeke thanks so much" I told him as we stopped at a red light.

"It's the least i can do" Zeke said being modest looking back at me "Plus Troy was whining enough about you"

I crinkled my nose up confused "What do you mean?"

Zeke chuckled putting his foot back on the gas peddle as the lights turned green "He was saying about how he missed you and then went for a beer the last time i saw him"

Taylor laughed "aww cute" I rolled my eyes

"Shut up" I told her as we reached Sophie Marlow's street, which was packed up with cars. You could hear the blaring of the music coming for the house at the end of the street. Zeke parked his car and we all got out

"Why didn't you park closer?" Sharpay whined as we started walking over to the party, we were parked 5 houses away, but apparently that's to much exercise for Shar. "These heels are massive, I would like to avoid walking when i can thank you very much" She told us grabbing onto Zeke's hand

"Suck it up girl" Taylor told her "There's Chad's car" She whispered as we walked past his piece of junk Ute.

"Tay, talk to him tonight alright?" I told her as we walked up Sophie's front yard, which was already trashed with beer cans and drunken people passed out on the grass, which i didn't understand. I mean it was only 9.30

"Yeah ok, don't feel the need to check on me, i'll talk to him. Plus i'm sure you'll be busy with Troy all night" She winked at me and i laughed

"You're a freak Tay" I told her and she faked a gasp

"Some best friend you are Gabs" She said sarcastically as we entered the house

The music was way to loud and there was way to much people in such a small house, you could barely walk straight, the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the house, people dancing and laughing even making out in the corners, you know you're basic typical high school party. I turned around to tell Tay i was going to go find Troy when i realized they we're gone, Tay Shar and Zeke had all gone off and left me, i had been ditched. Gee this was turning into a great party

I random group of people waved at me as i stood there and i waved back awkwardly before i saw Jason walking over to me

"jas!" I called out and he nodded pushing through people to get to me

"Gab's why are you by yourself, it isn't safe. This parties getting out of control" He told me and i nodded

"Yeah i know, i just got here, i have to find Troy. Do you know where he is?" I asked him and he shook his head

"Sorry, i haven't seen him all night"

I sighed getting my phone out

_New message_

_To: Boyfriend_

_Hey, I'm next to the stairs with Jason. Where are you?_

_xx_

I sent it before looking around, i new most of the people around but there were still a few people who looked out of place, it was definitely getting out of hand.

"Hey Gabs, you wouldn't have seen Kelsie around here would you?" Jason asked and i looked back over at him.

"Ah no, i don't think she would be here though, you know Kels parties really aren't her thing" I told him and heard him sigh as he nodded his head

I felt my phone vibrate and i quickly opened it up

_1 new message_

_From: Boyfriend_

_Stay there, I'm coming_

_xx_

I put my phone into my black clutch and looked back up at Jason "Troy's coming"

Jason nodded "I'll see you later then Gabs, be careful ok?" He asked me and i nodded giving him a quick hug

Jason walked off and i stood there waiting for Troy, I never liked being alone at parties even if it was only for a few minutes, it made me feel depressed and vulnerable, i know i'm a freak don't rub it in ok? Anyways it didn't even really happen that much, i'm usually always with someone if it's not my family it's Shar or Chad or Taylor, even now Troy.

"Brie" I heard from behind me and i smiled turning around and gripping onto the broad shoulders i knew belonged to Troy, i pulled him into a hug and melted into his arms. He pulled away from me keeping one hand wrapped around my waist and one hand dangling down with a light beer inside "You look..." Troy paused looking over me

I smiled "Thanks"

"Damn i gotta look up more adjectives" He told me licking his bottom lip

"Having fun?" I asked pointing to the beer

"I was just having one babe" He spoke as if trying to convince me

I shook my head "Troy i don't care, i was just asking" I laughed as he shrugged taking another swig out of the bottle before setting it down on the banister of the stairs and tugging me into another hug

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck

"You're taller with those shoes on" He whispered in my ear

I shrugged "Is that a good thing or a bad?" I love being short, you can wear the biggest heels and never feel like a giant, it's awesome

"hmm i don't care, you wanna find a room?" He asked huskily in my ear, and i bit down on my bottom lip

"You just get right down to the point don't you Bolton" I said partly joking, don't get me wrong i would love to get a room with him. But i'm new to this whole party 'makeout on someone elses bed' thing.

Troy let a chuckle escape his throat "Yeah i do. You're brothers are around Brie, and knowing myself i don't know how long i'll be able to last out here in public around you, looking so sexy"

I pretended to think pouting my lips, my arms around his neck and his low around my waist, i looked up at him and nodded "yeah"

Troy's face went from happy to confused in a little less then a second "Wait yeah we can get a room or -"

I cut him off by placing my lips on his but it was over to soon as Troy unwrapped his arms from around me entwining our hands as he lead me up one of the stairs, since i've known him i swear my hormones have gone up more.

* * *

So i promise the next episode will be more Troyella, but i can not promise when it will come out. Just bear with me ok?

REVIEW please, reviews help me soo much with my writing. I really wanna no what you guys think

thankyou so much xx


	12. Chapter 12

Next ones out!

this will be one of the last chapters :( sorry it's so short

* * *

Love like This

The next few days went by fast, Troy, Homework, Friends, Family all the usual stuff. If you're wondering what happened at the party then i can answer that question in a simple word, nothing, me and Troy made out in someones room for almost an hour and when we came back out nearly everyone had left, apparently Sophie's parents had come back home earlier then planned and shut down everything. But after me and Troy went back to his house to finish off what we started in the basement, The next morning i had realized how much we do uh you know, so I'm banning it for a while, I miss just talking with him and having fun.

"Ma! What happened to the paid tv!" I heard Jay squealing from downstairs Wednesday morning, only my brother Jay would freak out over paid tv, i rolled my eyes as i walked down the stairs

"What's happened now?" I met Tommy down at the bottom of the stairs

He shrugged "Who cares?.... So guess what" I looked over at my brother who had a huge corny smile planted on his face

"what?" I stated simply as we both made our way towards the kitchen

"I got a date Friday night" Tommy gloated grabbing an apple of the counter

"And this interest's me why?" I turned to him smiling cheeky before poking my tongue out at him ".. What's her name?"

"Marnie" pfft sounds like barbie

Jay laughed at Tommy "Marnie"

Tommy rolled his eyes "Hey Jay, Ma cut the paid tv off"

"What?! MA!" Jay ran out of the kitchen in search for mom

Me and Tommy both laughed "I'm taken her to East High to watch the basketball game then we're going out to watch a movie or something" Tommy told me once we had managed to slow down our laughing

"Why are you taking her to East High? If people see you there you'll never be alone with her" People at my school looove Tommy and Jay, i think I've said it before. But my brother's are worshiped at my school, to most of the guys on the basketball team, they are like their Gods.

"Eventually they'll get over it and get on with their own lives" pfft, is he forgetting his old school already? Wow faster then i thought

"Yeah what ever"

"Gabriella! Troy is waiting for you outside!" I heard mom yell from what sounded like the lounge room

I smiled "Bye Tom Tom" I gave him a quick hug before running out the kitchen and grabbing my large black hand bag that went with my outfit. I was wearing a floral hip hugging dress with a black background that was barely noticeable cause of all the different types of flowers printed on top, i was wearing black slightly see through stockings and a over sized grey cardigan and brown boots that reached up to my knees and had a 2 inch heel on the bottom, my hair was slightly wavier then usual and i was wearing light makeup with just some lip gloss.

I ran over towards the front door quickly but slowing down to a walking pace when i got outside, I could see Troy leaning against his car with Chad and Jason inside waiting. Once he noticed me walking over he stood up and i could see the smile that had formed on his face

He's so cheesy, I love it.

As i reached him his arms stretched out to me, I smiled entering into his arms. Everything felt so easy with Troy, like i could just stand there in his arms for ever. I pulled away but left my arms wrapped around his neck loosely before leaning up on my toes to kiss him

"Alright, do we have to go through this every morning!" I heard Chad yell from inside the car

I pulled away and Troy groaned "Yes!" He yelled back answering Chad's question "Brie, what are you doing?"

Troy asked confused looking down at our hands, I had grabbed onto his laying mine onto it flat "You're so much bigger then me" I told him as I looked up at him

Troy chuckled "I can't help it you're so short" He teased grinning

I brought my hand up smacking him on the shoulder playfully "Me being short is not the problem here buddy, you're just a giant"

Troy moved his hand up over her heart "That hurt baby" He joked and I laughed

"I think we should get in the car before Chad kills us" I stated and Troy nodded turning around and opening the passenger side door for me

"Get out" Troy looked down through the open car door to Chad

Chad pouted "You're picking you're girlfriend over you're best mate.. nice to know where you're loyalties are bro" Troy must have been glaring at him or something because Chad through his hands in the air admitting defeat "OK bro, guess I'm in the back" He jumped out of the front seat into the back and Troy turned around to me holding the door out giving me a smile

I laughed leaning up and kissing him on his cheek "Gee Troy you're so sweet" I said sarcastically getting into the seat

"I know" Troy answered closing the door behind me

"Hey guys" I said turning around in my seat so i could see Chad and Jason

"Hey Gabs" Jason answered

"Front seat stealer" Chad faked a glare at me and I held in a laugh, Front seat stealer? Really? "I totally owned that seat"

"Stop bitching Chad" Troy told him as he got into his car closing the door behind him

I laughed "Yeah Chaddy"

"Oh so now you're teaming up against me Ella? I've known you longer!.. whatever I still got my buddy Jason" Chad wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder, in one quick jab to the side Chad dropped his arm down from around him

"You're on you're own for this one dude" Jason pushed Chad back over to the other side of the seat "Now get out of my face bro!" I laughed, don't you love bromances? Troy has like 5, Chad is his biggest though, when there not 'fake' arguing as i like to call it they are totally each others man loves, its adorable.

"Where have you been all morning!" Sharpay literally screamed at me as we showed up at school 10 minutes later

"At home!" I screamed back with confusion laced in my voice

"What ever, I have a major problem" Sharpay explained as she finally reached me and the other guys "Hi boys"

"Hey Sharpay" The boys spoke flat toned in unison to each other

"I'm stealing Gabriella off of you" Sharpay stated simply going to grab my hand and pull me away when I felt Troy's arms wrap around me from behind squeezing me tight, but not to tight

"Nooo, I just got her! You have more lessons with her then me" Troy whined as he leaned his forehead down on my shoulder

"Well you get her in the mornings and almost every day after school" Oh no, this is going to go on

"You get her week-"

I cut off Troy quickly knowing that if i allowed this to go on we'd be here for a while "I'm wearing superman underwear!" I called over the voices maybe a bit to loud, Chad Jason Troy and Sharpay stopped talking and turned to look at me, Troy lifting his forehead off my shoulder. OK don't laugh that was literally the first thing that came in my mind, I bought them the other day, i thought they were cool, i mean who doesn't like superman?

"Superman Gabriella? Really? Have i not taught you anything?" Sharpay threw her hands in the air dramatically and i blushed sinking into Troy's arms who by the way was laughing at me

"Donn'ttt laugh, i was just trying to get you guys to shut up and that was the first that popped into my mind" I defended myself twisting my head so i could see Troy better

"Baby, no offence but i don't really care what underwear you're wearing.. unless i get to see superman today?" Troy grinned at me looking all sexy, my mind wondered for a bit but i shook my head of all my thoughts

"Now, my body's on strike from you, against it's own will of course" I mumbled the last part but Troy heard which only made the grin on his face more visible, Damn me and my hormones, this whole strike thing is probably going to kill me ..

"Come on, I neeed her. I promise I'll give her back at some part of the day" Sharpay bargained and Troy took the bait letting the grip he had on me looser, Sharpay picked up on it and grabbed my hand pulling me out of his grasp in one quick motion "Ha! I was lying!" Sharpay stuck her tongue out at Troy and dragged me away

I rolled my eyes "What's so important Shar?" I asked as we entered East High

"There's this shoe sale on, Friday" Oh God, Here we go "But it only goes from 1 to 3 in the afternoon, and trust me this is like the biggest sale of the entire year.. for Albuquerque" That's what she says about all the shoe sales by the way "And i really want to go, but my mom wont let me take off another day from school, so i have devised a plan for me and you. Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez are.. wagging" I froze, she's not serious is she "I know, where going to be bad asses for the day" I laughed at the word 'bad asses' coming from Sharpay's mouth, it sounded so unnatural. Suddenly the image of Shar in a NY cap and black hoodie with grey sweat pants on filled my mind and I began to shake my head constantly

"Ah huh Shar, Me and You aren't wagging Friday to go Shoe shopping, and before you say it. No you can not go by your self or with Taylor cause she would kick you're ass for even asking her to wag school"

Sharpay whined "Gabrielllaaaa"

"If you see Chad, tell him I'm mad at him" Taylor told me later that day as she walked me to my next class, math, usually Troy would walk with me but i couldn't find him and Taylor was the closest to me. I had convinced Sharpay not to wag on the term that i went shopping with her Sunday.. all day, yes i no how will i survive?

"Sure thing" I nodded my head, not bothering to ask why she was mad at him, Taylor is always mad at Chad, it gets pointless asking now.

Taylor looked over at me confused "Alright.. Well, I'll see you after class then, have fun in math girl"

"Oh yes. Math. Fun" We both laughed before hugging goodbye, her walking in the direction of her class and me walking into my math room, I sat down in my usual seat next to Henry, He kind of reminded me of Michael Cera, but worse, he was still cute though, i think he has a crush on me though, he always smiles at me and offers me his work to copy and i catch him looking at me all the time which i guess is kind of creepy but i don't really mind.

I looked over at the door wondering where Troy was, he was never late to the classes we had together, I was beginning to worry when Troy walked through the door so naturally, tapping hands with his guy friends as he walked past on his way over to me

"Hey baby" He stopped at the front of my desk supporting himself with his hands on my desk as he leaned over and quickly kissed me on my lips before pulling away and turning to Henry "Get up" He told him

Henry looked up at Troy, you could see he was scared it was all over his face, i felt bad for little Henry, I'm telling him off later "But.. Thi-this is my se-seat" Henry stumbled to get the words out

"It's mine now" Troy shrugged and Henry nodded fast getting out of the seat and running up to the front of the room and taking another seat

Troy sat down in what used to be Henry's seat and turned in his chair to face me "How come you were so late?" I wondered searching through my things to find a pen

"Chad has problems" was his simply answer and i laughed

"You're figuring this out now?"

Troy changed the subject "You look pretty today" He put on a baby voice and i laughed.

"Thank you, so do you" I told him and he chuckled. I looked down at my empty page, and quickly scribbled down the work on the board into my book

"You don't need to write that" Troy said relaxing into his chair

"Yeah, but i want to" I kept my eyes down on my page as Troy's chuckle filled the air

"You're a nerd baby" Oh thanks really

I looked up over at him "are you just going to tease me? Cause if you are you can just give Henry his seat back now and you can move over to the other side of the room"

"Come on Brie, you know you would much rather sit next to me then" Troy paused struggling to remember the name of the innocent guy he made move a few minutes ago ".. Henry" I rolled my eyes as he finally got his name out

"Oh yeah?" I asked and Troy nodded with a cheeky smile planted on his face, I turned around in my seat now completely facing him "just so you know, Henry is like my best friend, we had some very fun times in this class before" Okay that was a tiny line, i never really spoke to him that much, shh

Troy chuckled again before looking over in Henry's direction. I shuddered as I saw him pick up his pencil and decide to use it as some sort of q-tip as he looked down through his abnormally thick glasses at his work intensely "And i don't doubt that" Troy brought his gaze back over to me and I couldn't help but laugh

"Ha, got you to laugh!" Troy stated pointing over at me

I rolled my eyes "I'm still mad at you for calling me a nerd mister" I wasn't really, both me and Troy knew that but either way he decided to play along

"Oh, i'm sorry baby.. If it makes you feel any better you're a sexy nerd" Pfft, that doesn't make me feel any better.. OK maybe a little

"No, no it doesn't" I shook my head at him

"Well it'll have to do" Troy shrugged simply slouching back in his seat once again, i knew he was joking but i was bored and if you know me you know i take things over board

"Oh thanks babe, nice to know how much you care about me" I turned around in my seat facing the front putting on one of my best pissed off faces

"Brie, you know how much a care for you" Troy scooted closer to my table in his chair but i just shook my head not looking at him. "You're not talking to me?" I nodded

"babbyy, talk to me!" Troy whined at lunch later on in the day, alright so i was going to give up the whole 'not talking to him' after math but Troy didn't seem to care enough so i kept it going throughout the next lesson which just so happened to be Health, by the end of the lesson he was going crazy trying to get me to talk to him and well it was just to fun to stop. Aren't I an amazing girlfriend

I was sitting down next to Sharpay and Taylor on our usually table and Troy was whining behind me "This isn't very nice baby" He faked a pout and I looked back behind him before shrugging and turning back around to Shar and Tay

"How long are you keeping this on for?" Sharpay asked and I looked at her with a smile on my face and shrugged which seemed to make her laugh

"Alright.. i know how to get you to talk to me" I heard Troy say from behind me, I turned around curious and saw Troy walking over to the table behind us he told the people on the table something before standing up on the chair then proceeding to jump up onto the table. Oh God, I was now fully turned in my seat as was everyone else on my table. "YOO!" Troy screamed getting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, Oh My God, I'm going to kill him, not literally of course. "everyone listen up!" Troy's voice died a little as he looked over at me into my eyes he seemed so serious all of a sudden "I Love Gabriella Stephanie Montez!" All of a sudden i felt my heart stopped, he didn't just say that did he? He loves me? I watched as he stepped down from the table off onto the ground, everyone around was looking from Troy to me in confusion. Troy walked over to me holding out his hand, i reluctantly took it and he pulled me up to stand "I love you Brie-"

"Why?"

* * *

Da Daaaaaaaaaaaa, Troy loves Gabi!

Stay tuned for what MIGHT be the last chapter, if not then it will be on of the last chapter

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
